


He's Evil I Love Him

by SlashingToTheDeath



Series: Forever An Angel [2]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: AU Story, Angst, Emotional people, I'm a failure at creating tags, M/M, Mpreg, Never kept up with the series, OCs - Freeform, someone shoot me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashingToTheDeath/pseuds/SlashingToTheDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalona and Heath kept silent of their love. Heath continues to go to school with Zoey who managed to push her way into her previous school with her friends. However their peace doesn't last long when Zoey found out that Heath hasn't been going home. He's been going to the House of Night. SEQUEL TO STOCKHOLM AND LIMA SYNDROME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heath snuggled deeper into the arm below him. As sleep drifted away he turned and placed a hand on the warm chest next to him. Kalona chuckled and wrapped the arm below Heath around him. He hummed softly; burrowed his head into Heath's shampooed hair. The scent of a beautiful weathered ocean overwhelmed his senses; in a good way. Heath smiled and sighed as he tried to snuggle even closer though it was impossible.

"Any closer and we'll be glued together, Heath my love." Kalona hummed. Heath pushed against Kalona's chest to sit up. Their eyes met and a smile graced Heath's face. He still couldn't believe that Kalona had chosen him instead of Zoey. It's a dream come true. And he'll scream it to the world even if they call him a girl. Happiness is rapidly winning the war against pride. His pride has long packed and fled with its tail between its legs. Kalona ran a hand across his cheek before sitting up slightly to kiss Heath's tempting lips.

"Are my lips that tempting? You've kissed me twenty times since yesterday!" Heath laughed happily into Kalona's chest. An arm circled around his waist and flipped them around. Lying on his back, Heath looked up at Kalona. Somewhere in the back of his mind Heath wondered if Kalona really is a fallen angel turned demon. His touch is gentle and his smiles are full of bliss; all the signs of a human in love.

"You know, you're-!" A knock interrupted Kalona's words. A feral glare appeared on his handsome features as the fallen angel stood and headed for the door. Feeling the sudden change in mood Heath sat up and pulled on his shirt and pants. No need to confront the person behind the door in his birthday suit and make both of them embarrassed. Kalona tugged the door open violently and glared deeply at the person in front of him. It was Neferet. Heath paled and stepped back unconsciously. Acting all high and mighty, she pushed past Kalona and entered the room. She sneered at Heath once she caught sight of him like she did the first time. Instantly she took a step forward but stopped as Kalona appeared in front of Heath. This was not like the first time when Kalona would have let her do as she liked. This time he has something to protect and that something is what she wants. _She's not getting it_. Kalona moved back slightly to put more distance between them and her. Not wanting to crash together, Heath moved back as if on command much to Kalona's pleasure.

"Che! I thought you returned the human. Why is he still here?" She sounded disappointed and supreme to Kalona. Though Heath highly doubts that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kalona's eyes flicker with apparent rage. Neferet didn't move except place her hand on her right hip as she eyed Kalona's body. She was purely enjoying the view of a naked Kalona. Seeing her eye Kalona, Heath looked down and his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Kalona was stark naked. Slapping his face out of habit he tugged on Kalona's arm and pointed down when the man turned around. Kalona gave him a confused look before Heath pointed at Neferet. Catching his meaning, Kalona walked over to where his pants laid and picked them up. Disappointment showed on Neferet's face when she realized Kalona's attempting to cover up but she didn't stop her glare that was directed at Heath. Feeling a bit mischievous for some reason Heath stuck his tongue out at her like a girl and pulled the skin below his right eye down at the same time. Her eyes widened in shock and she clicked her heels on the marble floor. Without thinking she bares her fangs and hisses at him silently. The image of her fangs pierced through Heath's mental wall and he suddenly feels vulnerable even though she was so far away.

"You have no business being here." Kalona interrupted as he pulled on a pair of pants; disgust showed on his face as he turned around. As he moves back to his previous position in front of Heath he feels the boy grab his arm. Looking back he sees fear in Heath's eyes. His own hand reaches up and grasps Heath's in reassurance. Heath let out the breath he had been holding, it tickled the back of Kalona's shoulder as he turned back around to glare at Neferet for scaring Heath like that. An urge in him wanted to sic his raven mockers on the woman.

"Why are you still here? GO!" Kalona ordered. Adopting a seductive smile she saunters up to Kalona and attempts to wrap herself around him. Jealousy surged through Heath and without thinking he used all his might and shoved Neferet away. She looked shocked; anger showed on her face as she tried to claw at Heath. Kalona grabbed her wrist and pushed her back with ease.

"That's enough!" He ordered once more.

"I am much better than the human! I live longer! I'm prettier and most of all _I'm a woman!_ " A triumph look appeared on her face. Knowing that she has a point in her being a woman Heath looked up at Kalona for any signs of some sort of answer. A feeling of distrust washes over him even though he feels disgusted that he doesn't trust his own lover. Kalona smirked before grasping tighter onto Heath's hand. A small smile spread on Heath's face as he realized Kalona's answer. _I love you._ He whispered in his mind.

"Begone!" Kalona shouted and waved his arm. Instantly the room is swarmed with raven mockers pushing and pulling on Neferet. She screams louder than ever as the feel of being tugged and pushed by disgusting looking creatures that are half human and half raven. In the middle of this tug of war Neferet ended up outside the room. The doors slammed shut and it was silent once again. Standing by the bed, neither Heath nor Kalona moved. They just stood. After several seconds Heath mustered up the courage to move in front of Kalona and look him in the eyes. He found that with each passing day it gets easier to look at Kalona in the face. His expression wasn't of anger or of pleasure. It was an expression Heath knew well; neutral.

"Kalona?" he called and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. Kalona's hand reached out and grabbed him. Pulling him close to his chest Kalona wrapped his arms tightly around Heath. He released a breath of frustration and relief. Heath patted his upper arm in reassurance and whispered soothing words.

"It's alright Kalona… It's over now…" Heath continued his soft mantra. Kalona loosened his hold on his lover and the two sat on the edge of the bed. The demon looked into Heath's eyes and kissed him once more.

"Heath, what am I going to do without you? I met you two days ago and already I'm smitten to the point of no return. Don't ever leave me. I don't think I can handle it." Kalona breathed heavily. Heath grabbed onto Kalona's right hand and pressed it to his heart. It beat furiously as if racing in NASCAR. (DK if that's how you use that word . ) Kalona stared at where their hands laid bewildered.

"Feel that? That's how I feel every time I look at you. My heart beats faster with each second that you look at me, kiss me, embrace me, and cherish me. I'm about to have a heart attack every time I see you because I love you that much." Heath smiled though a blush shadowed over his nose at his own corny words. If someone told him a year ago that he would speak those words he would have laughed right out in their face and told them to get back on their medication because it wasn't happening. He would have owed them a lot by now. Kalona barked a laugh before pulling Heath closer to him for a final kiss before looking at the clock.

"I believe you have school." He spoke in that perfect voice that Heath adored. He looked at the clock and wrapped his arms around Kalona's neck.

"It appears so. Wonder what I should do. I'm half way across town it seems. I'll never make it." Heath smirked and pulled himself closer. Kalona laughed and carried the man off to the bathroom to freshen up. The two laughed along the way. Heath sat on the bathtub amused as Kalona brushed his teeth for him. The demon insisted that he do it for him. One thing Heath learnt today: Kalona was stubborn when it came to caring for those he loved. After he made Heath rinse, Kalona shoved more suitable clothing onto Heath and flew them out the window with Heath's bag on his shoulder. Heath stared at him with a small frown.

"Kalona… you do know I go to school with humans who are unaware of… this…" He motioned to Kalona and the air. The demon chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll let you off a couple blocks away and make sure no one's looking. You can walk from there but I'm not leaving until I'm sure you get there safely." Kalona kept to his promise. He released Heath several blocks away and flew close by until Heath entered the school. Heath traveled to his locker and spun in the combination. Chatter surrounded him from all sides, some shouting and some hushed. Heels clicked loudly as the school's more fashion obsessed girls strutted by. He paid them no attention. He wasn't interested even though some called out to him. He simply smiled and said hi before turning back around.

"Hey Heath," He whirled around to face the one person he didn't think he would hear in this school anymore. Zoey smiled at him. She had pulled her long hair back in a pony tail making her face look sharper and more defined. He smiled hesitantly. It was still hard to face her knowing he was the lover of her arch enemy.

"What you doing here?" He asked a bit hushed. She giggled.

"I managed to convince the staff to allow us to study here for a while, considering the mess at the House of Night." Zoey replied. She shifted the books in her arms and leaned against the locker next to his. It felt so familiar to him.

"Didn't think you'll come back here, huh?" Heath smiled more naturally. Things were being placed back in order even though it was getting more out of control. Zoey looked around the hallway at the various teenagers walking by several staring at her but moved on as she eyed them back. They all stared at the markings on her skin. Heath sighed and grabbed his textbooks before slamming his locker shut. Zoey wrinkled her nose before answering him.

"Yeah, I never in my life thought I would be coming back. It was like a far off dream." She smiled. A hand snaked around her neck and a short curly blonde head popped out from behind her. Stevie Ray smiled and waved at Heath. He waved back awkwardly. She released Zoey from her throat cutting hug and moved around her to stand between the two.

"Your school is quite nice! I did a full look around and I got to say it's much brighter than the House of Night." Her southern accent enchanted Heath for a moment before he smiled and excused himself to head to class. They waved and he was off. It wasn't that Heath was racist against vampyres. He just felt uncomfortable around them now that he was hitting it up with the supposedly planner for world domination. Though now that he spent some personal time with Kalona he doesn't feel like he's as evil as they placed him out to be; sure he had moments where Heath knew Kalona thirsted for blood. Like this morning when Neferet interrupted their sweet coercing. However other than that, Heath finds him pretty normal. Immediately Heath snorted at his thoughts. A couple weeks ago Kalona was the evil demon who was trying to steal Zoey away from him and now he's normal? Kalona set up shop in Heath's heart faster than he thought possible.

Slipping into his first class, Heath chose a seat in the back. Normally he'll slack his way over to the usual jocks he hung with but for now he wanted some alone time. He had no idea what to do. Kalona had taken him for such a magnificent ride in the House of Night that he forgot about reality. His dream shattered at the sight of Zoey in the halls. Kalona and his love was a dream that he shared with Kalona. Reality was Kalona's intentions on Earth and Zoey's attempt to stop him. Heath believed destruction of Earth is evil and his lover is bent on doing just that. They don't belong together. It was nice to dream of the love he never thought he would have ever since Zoey was taken by Erick. However he had to wake up and face reality. He didn't want to though. A sigh escaped his lips as he opened his notebook and uncapped his pen the minute he spotted the teacher stride in. No sense in zoning off when the problem wasn't going to resolve itself by thinking excessively.

He watched as the teacher turned around and wrote two names on the board. His stomach dropped ten stories. On the board read the two names he didn't want to see but his eyes refused to listen. The teacher turned back around and cleared his throat just as Zoey and Stevie Ray walked in.

"We have a new student and a returning student from the House of Night. The House of Night is going through some difficulties so they have been temporary placed in this school. Students please welcome Stevie Rae and Zoey Redbird." Whispers filled the room as Zoey waved to her previous classmates. Some whistled at her return, others shrunk back in hesitation at her marks. The teacher told them to find a seat and sit. The two walked right to the back and sat near Heath. He pictured himself drop his head onto his table in frustration. He was naïve to think he would get some peace time during classes. Of course Zoey would get her old schedule back and of course Stevie Rae would try all means to get as many classes with Zoey as she can. Mechanically Heath wrote down every word the teacher wrote on the board and tried his best to avoid looking at the two girls. Luckily they behaved and refrained from calling out to him.

Halfway through the class Heath turned and stretched. He stared out the window nonchalantly to observe the current weather. His eyes bugged as he spotted a raven mocker several trees away on the other block. Instinctively he stood knocking his chair over.

"Mr. Luck! What are you doing interrupting my class! Would you like a Dean's referral?" The teacher screeched immediately. Heath apologized but kept his eyes on the raven mocker. It sat there on the branch staring at back at him. Heath stared back until he swears it nodded its head greeting him. Unsure what to do, he looked left then right before nodding back. It screeched, or at least he thought it did when it threw its head back and spread its arms wide open. Its eyes were full of life as it returned to its proper position. The raven mockers, like Kalona, frightened him weeks ago. However after his encounter with Kalona and the raven mockers eagerly protecting him from Neferet, though it was probably Kalona's command, he found them to be quite likeable creatures. Ugly as they may be, their hearts aren't all that evil. Kalona was their father and all children are taught to obey their parents. They were no exception. He smiled at the raven mocker before turning back to focus on the teacher. It sat silently on its branch and watched as Heath filed out of the room at the bell. Once Heath was out of sight, it dropped from its branch and relocated to a different location where he had a better view on Heath. It became apparent to Heath that the raven would stay close and out of sight but not hidden to the extent that he couldn't eye it. It always stayed in a spot Heath was able to see it fully.

At the last bell, Heath piled into the hallway but not without smiling and nodding at the raven. It nodded back before flying off. (I'm not sure if they fly but if they don't then in here they do) At his locker Heath threw his books in and started to wonder if he should go to the House of Night or go home? Kalona had not invited him back to the House of Night. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed back in there. Kalona may have taken him several days ago into the complex but Kalona was still Kalona. He could change his mind at the last minute to reject Heath. The thought saddened him. Closing his locker without much enthusiasm for the end of the day Heath turned and headed for the main doors.

Zoey grabbed onto his arm and pulled him aside.

"Where are you going in a hurry Heath?" She asked concerned. It was etched into her face.

"I'm tired. I'm going home." Heath answered a bit more smoothly than he thought possible. Zoey looked at Stevie Rae before turning back to him.

"Can you hold out for a few more hours? We were planning on discussing with the others about the current situation at the House of Night." She spoke with hope. Heath's heart pained him at the mention of the House of Night. He pulled free from her hand that she lingered on his arm. Clutching his bag tightly on his shoulder Heath tried his best to smile at Zoey.

"Sorry, girls, but I really need some sleep. The whole kidnapping thing has taken its toll on me. I promise I'll bounce back when I'm ready. See you two tomorrow. Night," Heath bolted out the door the first chance he got after his response. Several blocks away from his school, Heath lingered on the side of the block. Students don't usually go this way. It led mostly to the House of Night but he could always make a round to his house. He shifted on his feet debating whether to take the House of Night path or the path to his house. He didn't want to intrude on Kalona when the Fallen Angel had not invited him back. A coward as he may be for the moment, Heath turned and headed down the path that led to his house. He didn't get far before the raven mocker that followed him swooped down and tugged on the back of his shirt with its small pudgy baby like hands. He stared at it. It kept tugging until he followed it down the path to the House of Night. It appears he was invited back or more like commanded. The raven kept tugging and pushing for Heath to walk faster and it seemed nervous as each minute passed.

The door to the House of Night opened for him and he was met by Kalona who gathered him into his arms. Heath slipped his eyes shut and felt the warm tanned sun kissed skin against his own pale skin. The raven mocker screeched happily before flying away. Kalona practically carried Heath inside with a hug. The doors slipped shut and they continued walking. Some students glared at Heath who cowered back under their gaze. Sure, he was a man and a quarterback at that but vampyres were a whole new level. Kalona noticed his fear.

"It's ok, honey. You're with me. You'll be safe." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Heath melted in against his side.

"I didn't think I was invited back here." He spoke his concern.

"Nonsense!" Kalona responded dramatically. "You are welcomed here as many times as you want. You are with me now. House of Night is my house and so it is yours."

"…" Heath stared at the floor. There was so many wrong in that sentence. The House of Night isn't his. It doesn't even belong to Neferet. As far as Zoey explained it belonged to Nyx, the goddess the vampyres worshipped. His silence alerted Kalona who tugged him closer and smiled down at him. His dark black midnight hair falling against his chest. One of his wings wrapped around Heath protectively as Neferet walked by hissing and sneering at Heath like those movie vampires. Kalona didn't glance her way but merely continued to walk. Heath lowered his head and hid behind Kalona's wing that remained wrapped around him the rest of the walk to their room.

"What's wrong, my love? Your silence wretches my heart." Kalona's perfect baritone voice (I prefer baritone so suck it up) hummed against his ear. Heath blushed and covered it as it twitched and itched.

"N-Nothing…" Heath held his question back.

"You hungry, love?" Kalona allowed his silence but Heath knew he wasn't going to get away with it much longer. Slowly he nodded but his stomach protested louder. The blush deepened as he clutched his stomach. Kalona laughed a full heart filled laugh before leading him into the cafeteria where all the students ate. The chatter stopped as Kalona stepped in with Heath still protected under his wing. He pulled on Kalona's arm.

"Kalona… do you think it's wise to parade around like this? I mean… they're all glaring." Heath stared back at the multiple glares that were sent his way. Kalona snorted.

"It's alright, my love. They won't do anything. What would you like to eat? Perhaps pizza or pasta?" He asked.

"Pasta sounds nice." Heath's voice wavered. The glares still burned into the back of his head even though Kalona's wing practically shielding him from view. Kalona seemed at ease but he felt his hand tightened on his shoulder. He relaxed a bit knowing Kalona wasn't really feeling what he was showing.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock shattered upon impact with the floor. Heath grumbled and turned over snuggling deeper into his feather stuffed pillow. Pulling the blanket tight against his chin Heath curled up into a tight fetus position. Laughter sounded by the bathroom doorway. It was smooth and well toned. Heath's heart jumped several beats and raced at the finale. Yet he refused to get up from his tight warm cocoon. The alarm continued to blare in its misshapen state vibrating against the wooden floor. It turned in circles blaring against Heath's left ear. He growled and threw a pillow against it in an attempt to muffle the sound. The laughter grew in volume irritating his senses.

"SHUT UP!" A vein eventually popped. The laughter cut short as Heath jolted upwards and glared at Kalona who stood by the bathroom door. Kalona stared at Heath with a blank stare. Heath glared back unmoving. One thing that came to spending days with Kalona was the ability to be immune to his beauty. It no longer stunned Heath to submission instead he found it easy to act as a normal couple would. Touching and glued together at certain times but able to separate at most times for daily routines.

"That was quite rude wouldn't you say Heath?" Kalona's voice wasn't all too pleased. Heath sighed and ran a hand over his face. His exasperated sigh bounced off Kalona's senses and he narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"Rude? I think I'm entitled to be rude in the morning after," he looked at the fallen destroyed clock; "two hours of sleep!" he shouted the last part. Kalona pushed off the doorway and headed Heath's way. His upper body held straight and his arms at his side. He took even long strides. But Heath didn't budge. He wasn't afraid of someone who attempts to scare the other into submission.

"Heath," Kalona began.

"Don't. I destroyed the alarm clock and I'm sorry about that. I'll get you another one after school." Heath got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He was pulled back by the wrist and pushed harshly up against the wall. He winced and hissed at the burn and pulsing pain. Kalona hovered over him with a menacing aura.

"Don't ever cut me off again. You may be my lover but you should understand there are certain things I tolerate and cutting me off is not one of those things." Kalona's voice dropped to a low blood lusting husk. Heath stared back at his cold red driven eyes.

"Really?" Heath answered back with less heat. Kalona growled but released Heath. He slipped past the demon and entered the bathroom. It was apparent to both of them that Kalona would never hurt Heath physically or mentally. And Heath is also apparent in using it to its full extent. Heath leaned against the door for a few seconds. Unbeknownst to Kalona Heath's heart was actually racing and his blood purged through his veins at unbelievable velocity. He was able to act as if he was positive Kalona would never hurt him but he wasn't so sure of it himself at the moment. Pressing a hand to his heart Heath pushed off the door and got about his daily morning routine. Things went slower than usual with only two hours of recharging his spent energy. Kalona had kept him up all night with his insistent love making. He was like an animal in heat. Staring into the mirror before him Heath brushed with a lazy rhythm. His mind wondering about why Kalona acted as he did last night. Never have Kalona forced Heath into excessive love making in one night. Sure they've done it every night and Heath was fine but last night Kalona refused to release Heath of his death gripping hold. He denied Heath the luxury of sleep. It seemed strange.

A knock sounded by the door. Heath turned just as the door opened and Kalona stepped in. Heath paused mid brush and stared; innocently confused.

"Forget the alarm clock, Heath. When you get back I want to talk to you about something." Kalona sounded distressed and a bit hesitant if that was possible. Heath nodded numbly and dumb like. The demon closed the door and Heath resumed his morning routine. In ten minutes flat Heath was freshened up with a cup of coffee in his hand and his slung over his shoulder. Kalona waited for Heath, who trudged down the hallway concentrating on the heat generating coffee, by the gates of the House of Night. The stares and glares of the vampyres have long been forgotten and placed in the background for Heath. After all several weeks in the House of Night did change a person. He was more confident upon walking the halls and even able to look at Neferet as she passes, still hissing like movie vampires. Though he found that funny and one day he actually laughed which he retracted immediately. Lucky for him Neferet didn't attack him. She merely straightened her spine and flattened her dress against her non-existent stomach and moved on. As if she was higher in status and felt tainted in the presence of a commoner like Heath.

Heath drank the last drop of his coffee and dumped the paper cup in the garbage bin by the gates. Kalona wrapped his arms around his lover and lifted him off into the air. As usual Heath clung to him but this time there was tension. Normally they would be all over each other and joking but this morning was different. Heath was aware of Kalona's change last night and Kalona knows Heath noticed. They started the day out with a semi-fight and now tension flowed between them as a barrier. They remained silent throughout the flight. Kalona released Heath a few blocks away from the school as he did every day. They hugged and kissed good bye but refused to look at the other fully. Heath watched as Kalona flapped his wings and floated higher into the sky while swaying to his left towards the House of Night. In a quiet shuffle Heath headed for school. The day was quiet as were the streets. Once again he was in a deserted part of the block where all humans avoided. None of them wanted to get caught by any vampyres. After all they all think they're like the movie vampires who suck your blood and throw you away like a bag of potatoes they had no need for once it rotted.

He turned at the corner and saw the familiar scene of students loitering by the gates and chatters flowed from one clique to another. Several of them showed off their newest possessions. Others talked about their hobbies and shared hilarious stories. Then there were those who spoke rumors and bashed anyone that did nothing to them but they just hated them for being what they are. Heath didn't feel like he belonged anymore. He was the quarterback who everyone loved because he was… well… the quarterback. He had all this popularity and attention but he threw it all away for one person: Kalona. His entire social life died the moment Kalona kidnapped him. No. Heath shook his head mentally. It died when Zoey got turned. That's when he became obsessed with the dark of the world. He chased the Cherokee girl around in favor of being the star quarterback and hanging with the football team and cheerleaders. Now he was chasing Kalona, a fallen angel, in favor of everything he knew as a human. It was impossible for them to be together yet Heath desired it and refused to release it now that he had his hands on it.

"Heath, you ok?" Zoey asked the boy. Pulled back into reality, Heath noticed he stood in the middle of the court yard like a moron. Turning a bit red Heath moved to a nearby tree for cover. Zoey followed him.

"Heath?" She asked again.

"I'm fine just… I don't know…" Heath sighed once more. It seemed like that was all he did now a days: sigh. Zoey leaned on the tree next to Heath. In response he slid to the grass and sat. After a few seconds she sat too.

"It's been several weeks Heath… don't you think it's enough time to… you know… adjust?" She chose her words with care but not enough. It sounded offending to Heath's ears. He stood faster than he thought he could. Zoey leaned back a bit in surprise.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden, Zoey. Perhaps it's time for a new friend." Heath rushed into the school just as the first bell rang. Zoey furrowed her eyebrows at his reaction but walked in as well.

_Something's wrong with him and I'm going to find out. He's been different ever since Kalona kidnapped him. He won't tell me what happened but I'm going to find out._ Zoey decided as she sat down next to Heath who refused to look at her. The teacher walked in and began the lesson. Stevie Rae sat idly by her desk doodling something random on her book. She spared Heath a glance. When he looked her way she smiled and waved. He nodded back but offered nothing more as he turned back to the lesson. Her smile dropped. Zoey narrowed her eyes at the exchange. Heath never had a problem with Stevie Rae. In fact she remembers them as an ok pair. They weren't crazy about each other but they weren't too friendly either. Heath's reaction to her greeting was off.

"So I was saying class. We're going to be doing a project. I want you to get into pairs of three and discuss your sub topic. The main topic would be medieval times. Choose your partners now. I'll give you… ten minutes to choose and discuss your sub topic. Go." The teacher waved them on. Instantly students got up and moved this way and that but none came towards Stevie Rae or Zoey. Several had approached Heath but retraced their steps when they spotted Zoey who sat straight stiff and looked forward. Her long black hair tied in a high pony tail perfect and her black markings standing out made her look almost eerie. In the end the three ended up together as a group. Heath grumbled and slammed his head against the table.

_Great just what I need. More vampyres to be stuck with._

The bell rang for class exchanges. Everyone filed out and into the halls. Heath walked sluggishly; absently looking out the window as his own personal raven mocker flew by to perch itself on a different branch for his next class. Besides him Zoey gasped and walked towards the window.

"Is that a raven mocker!" She panicked. "What's it doing here?" She asked hysterical. Heath's eyes widened and looked to his left. There stood Stevie Rae. He didn't remember them following him. Then he realized his stupid mistake. They had the same classes all day long of course they would follow him.

"Really? Where?" Stevie Rae followed Zoey's example and plastered herself against the glass searching for the raven mocker.

"There." Zoey pointed it out. Heath panicked. He had to come up with a good excuse before the two placed two and two together. He looked around frantic and scratched his brain raw for an excuse.

"Relax Zoey. Kalona probably sent that raven mocker to scare us. He's probably trying to torment Heath." Stevie Rae reasoned the best she could for the sudden appearance of the raven mocker. Heath swallowed and sighed a breath of relief as the raven mocker took off again possibly in search of a new hiding spot since it's been found by the two anti-Kalona girls. Stevie Rae turned to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Heath. Zoey and I won't let anything happen to you." She sounded reassuring but Heath felt it annoying. He had no need to be protected. Kalona would never hurt him. Sure they exchange a few violent words and actions but it never left any one of the two in pain. Though Heath was positive if they fought Heath would be the one in pain not Kalona. Zoey nodded in agreement.

When the time came for school to let out, Heath left reluctantly. Leaving the school meant heading back to the House of Night and facing Kalona's _talk_. He didn't want to. For all he knew Kalona could be sending him away because he tired of him. Heath walked in a slow shuffle once more towards the House of Night. His eyes down casted. Kalona spoke with such seriousness in the morning that Heath couldn't help but think that Kalona was breaking up with him. Though he knew he was to be expecting it soon. Kalona was a fallen angel, an exiled being of the Heavens and him? He was just a soul among the mass of other souls. There was plenty of them to go around for eternity. Heath dreaded the short walk up to the gates where he saw Kalona stood waiting _outside._ He always waited on the inside. That was another routine breaker for them. Heath raised his posture and walked up to Kalona as if it were a normal day. He smiled softly.

"I'm home…" He spoke in a small whisper. Kalona turned to him.

"… Let's go inside." He turned and the gates opened. Heath's heart stoned and pained. Kalona always welcomed him home with a hug and a kiss to the forehead and a long ass speech about their separation for 7 hours. However today he just turned and headed into the House of Night without so much as see if Heath was following. Reluctantly Heath dragged himself inside and the doors closed. For once the House of Night didn't stumble into a gloom as he and Kalona walked by. Instead there were stares of almighty highness and smug expressions littered the scattered students. Kalona led Heath into their bedroom, no after school meal. Heath trudged inside and dropped his backpack on the couch. Kalona sat down next to it and waited for Heath who sat down gingerly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Heath referred back to this morning. Kalona leaned his head on his fist and stared at him for a while before turning to look out the large balcony. Heath stiffened and locked his water gates as his eyes stung with salty tears. Kalona was really going to shatter Heath's dreams and love.

"Heath… I think…" Kalona began. Heath leaned back against the couch at his hesitation. If Kalona was going to break up with him then he can at least make this easier on him. He leaned his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"The Kalona I know doesn't stutter or hesitate. Who are you and what did you do with him? Give him back." Heath produced a loud and projected solid voice. Mentally he patted himself on the back for a job well done. His demon lover turned and stared at him before turning back to the balcony.

"… Do you wish to return to your family?" He asked. Heath clenched his fists but kept his façade.

"Return to my family? Why such a question? What's going on Kalona?" Heath asked.

"Just answer the question."

"… Yes. I do." Heath answered. Kalona sighed and doubled over to lean his upper body against his knees. Heath widen his eyes in shock as Kalona produced a choked sob. He bolted out of the couch and across the room before sputtering to the floor.

"Who are you!" He shouted. Kalona never cried especially a choked cry as if it pained him to living hell. The demon looked up then he was in front of Heath in a wind's whisper. He grabbed onto Heath's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. The human felt nostalgic at the sudden life squeezing hug. He patted the demon on the back lightly.

"Umm…" He didn't know what to say.

"Heath… Oh Heath… What must I do to make you stay? What must I do to make you forever love me?" Kalona whispered his heart wrenching words into Heath's hair. Confusion spawned immediately within Heath. Immediately he pushed Kalona away who complied to his actions. He looked beyond confused at Kalona.

"Make me stay? Forever love you?" He spoke. Kalona's face rage and he pushed Heath to the floor.

"Don't mock me, Heath! Sarcasm is the least we need in this situation! You swore eternal love for me and now you want to leave! What must I do? What must I have to make you understand my love isn't a give and return! It's forever!" Kalona shouted as he stood and paced to the couch. He threw himself down and glared at the wall. Heath ogled the walls for a few seconds before getting up and heading to Kalona's side of the couch. He sat down pressing himself against the demon. In response Kalona stood but Heath pulled him back down.

"Whoa, easy there my fallen angel of beauty." Heath spoke his charming words. Kalona stopped and sat back down. Now he was confused. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Obviously there's been some kind of misunderstanding." Heath smiled a little and patted Kalona's hand.

"What gave you the idea that I wanted to leave? For good?" Heath began from there. Kalona spoke nothing at first but then opened his mouth.

"Why wouldn't you? You were so sweet and obeying when we first got together. You were shy and dependent on me. We had such sweet moments but NOW! You are completely different! You disregard some of my words and demands. You place your restrictions upon me and you are no longer shy and quiet! We barely have sweet moments that last longer than the night. We're always fighting and you don't appear to be fazed by me at all! Why wouldn't I think you want to leave!" Kalona shouted.

"…" _Was that because of his change in behavior?_ Heath wondered. "Kalona… that's how a relationship goes. At the beginning we're sweet and obeying towards the other. We're dependent and shy and many sweet sugar filled moments spawn everything we meet. But as time drag on we become accustomed to the other and no longer do we feel the need to prove insistently our love. We have a mutual understanding of what we mean for the others and we focus on other things besides the proof of our love. We begin to redevelop our personalities and explore deeper into the relationship." Heath explained.

"Then why are you always fighting with me?" Kalona demanded.

"Fights are normal in a relationship, Kalona. It's healthy for couples to fight. It's not always the best but it also proves that the couple stay together because they truly love the other. If a couple never fought than that would be creepy and an insecure couple. They're always on edge feeling as if the last thing they need is a fight to destroy the magic. Real couples have no need for insecurities. We can fight all we want and we still know we love the other as much as we did during our love confession and first date. Just because we fight and I'm no longer shy and dependent doesn't mean that I don't love you. How could you think that? I love you as much as the day I gave myself to you." Heath wrapped his arms around Kalona's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. He stared at the wall across them before closing his eyes and snuggling close to Kalona. The demon remained for a while before wrapping his arms around Heath and bringing him onto his lap.

"I have a confession." Kalona spoke suddenly.

"I'm listening." Heath smiled. He was glad Kalona wasn't breaking up with him. In fact he found it ironic that Kalona thought he was leaving him instead of the other way around. In books it was always the higher being leaving the human not the other way around. _I guess in real life it's different than those books._

"I've never had a real relationship. So I don't know what it means and how it's formed and how it stays. When you started to retort back against my demands I realized you changed. Then I realized you no longer cower from the vampyres but merely walk among them as if you don't recognize their disgusting faces that are full of hate. You seemed detached to me. You even stopped my advances many times and demanded we stop and pick up later or I'll have hell to pay. I felt… confused and assumed you wanted to separate. I was truly afraid, my love." Kalona buried his face against Heath's cheek and rubbed.

"… So… never? You've never been in a relationship? Seriously?" Heath was amazed. So he was Kalona's first relationship? That was a bit much to take in but he liked it.

"Yes. Never." Kalona confirmed. Heath lunged himself at Kalona. He wrapped the demon's head against his chest and laid his left on his head. Kalona was surprised but slipped his eyes shut to Heath's beating heart. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Then I guess I'll be showing you the ropes for awhile. Just remember one thing, my fallen angel of beauty. Never ever will I leave you, not even in death. Forever I shall be by your side whether as a human or a soul. I will always stay with you till we both perish in the face of the Heaven's will." Heath knew it was a large declaration and there were changes he wouldn't be able to fulfill his declarations but he felt the need to say it. After all they weren't as secured as he thought they were. Just because Kalona fought back Heath thought they had gotten to the next stage of their relationship but when in truth, they had back stepped a major step. Kalona seemed gleeful of his declarations for soon after he slipped heavily against Heath fast asleep. Slowly pushing Kalona against the couch he repositioned him; sprawled on the couch with his head against one arm rest and his feet against another Heath covered him with a blanket.

"May sweet dreams come and bad dreams perish in its trails."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Zoey, but my house is off limits right now." Heath looked the girl square in the eyes as he bit into his hamburger. Zoey flipped her black hair back and bit into hers at the same time. The lunch room buzzed with the gossip of the day for each clique. Many looked over at the group of vampyres and Heath but never dared to step within reaching distance. Some girls and guys walked by said hi to Heath but ignored the vampyres. Stevie Rae stared at her hamburger. Heath looked around for the others who Zoey hung with.

"But I haven't been there in a while." Zoey complained. "Besides Stevie Rae and I live in a rented place and it's too stuffy in there." Stevie Rae looked up and nodded. Heath looked around once more.

"Who you looking for, Heath?" Stevie Rae asked noticing his divided attention.

"The others that you two hang with." Heath answered as he took another bite.

"Oh them… they didn't want to come to this school so they're out working to pay for the rented place. That's why I said your place was better for us. We're all cramped into one place and it's stuffy." Zoey waved her burger around a bit out of habit before taking one last bite out of it. She turns to look at Stevie Rae who hasn't eaten her burger.

"Why aren't you eating it?" She asked her.

"I don't really like the idea of eating this…. I don't know why…" She pushed it away.

"Well I'm sorry guys but my place isn't good either." Heath offered no explanation. "Class is about to start. Let's go." He got up and threw out his lunch just as the bell rang. The three traveled to the third floor for the rest of their classes.

Scampering out the back door of the school Heath looked around suspiciously for Zoey or Stevie Rae. Throughout the entire afternoon classes the two girls bugged him about going to his house for the project their teacher assigned on the Medieval Era. They refused to go back to their place. Closing the door quietly he raced across the back of the school and jumped back onto the sidewalk. The small raven mocker that follows him to school every day swooped down and looked at him tilting its head. He laughed and patted it softly. It squawked happily and remained there for him to pet.

"Sorry, little guy, I had to make an emergency escape from my friends. Next time I need to make an emergency escape let's meet back here ok?" It nodded its head and Heath rubbed it softly you would a child's hair. The raven made a small pleasing sound before flying higher into the sky out of sight. Heath walked quietly back on path to the House of Night. As usual the raven mocker reappeared before they reached the gate to say good bye then it flew off as the gates opened and Kalona gathered him into his arms for a long awaited hug and kiss.

"How was school, my dear?" Kalona asked him as they walked through the halls to the dining room.

"I would describe it as pestering." Heath smiled up at him.

"Pestering?" Kalona asked as he grabbed him a plate of food and handed it to him. They headed out to the fountain where some students sit around to eat. Heath never knew what was going on inside the House of Night. He never bothered to understand how the situation between Kalona and Zoey were anymore. It seemed irrelevant to him since he was technically no longer a part of the war between the two. Whatever Kalona fed these kids was not his concern. Call him evil or heartless but it really was none of his business. He was going to stick to Kalona whether he was evil or not so it didn't really matter that much. Sure if Zoey won they would have to leave the town maybe the country even but Heath will deal with that when it comes. Right now, he's just living with Kalona and trying to fend off Zoey and her friends.

"Zoey and Stevie Rae and I are doing this project for History. The entire department is doing it so we're no exception. But we can't use their place because it's over packed and I don't want them to know I'm here so I refused their offer to go to my parent's house. However they won't back down…" Heath sat down at a table with Kalona across from him. He spared him a glance before looking down at today's meal. However he looked back up as Kalona's frown registered. He cocked his head like the raven mocker did in confusion.

"Why did you pair up with them?" Kalona asked. He noted a little tension in his voice. Heath smiled a little.

"It wasn't intentional, Kalona." He assured. "No one else in the class wanted to be their partners because of what they are. Plus they were sitting side by side with me so no one approached and I ended up in the same group as them." He explained as politely as he can. Sure he felt irritated that Kalona demanded his reasons but he wasn't going to lose his temper like his angel of beauty did. It would be irrational.

"Then where are you doing this project?" Kalona leaned on the table to get closer to Heath who was eating bites of his food slowly. He shrugged.

"Perhaps I'll go back home with a phony lie like I used when I came here and when the projects over I'll come back here." Heath spoke his words slowly gauging the angel's reaction to his every word. Tension definitely rose as he spoke his proposal. Over the weeks Heath learnt that Kalona was possessive over what he thought was his and Heath was one of those who he thought was his. A week into the relationship Kalona had made Heath tell his parents a lie about a boarding school program that his school was running at the House of Night and that he won't be back for at least a year. Now Heath was proposing he go back with another lie about this "boarding school". Kalona wasn't about to let him go that easily.

"You will not." Kalona had spoken his words. Heath sighed and placed his fork down.

"Kalona… you know very well how wrong it would go if Zoey found out I was living here with you." Heath tried plan A. Kalona glared at him. "… You know that's not going to work on me…" Heath spoke as a matter of fact. His glare wasn't lifted but lost its intensity.

"You and I both agreed to keep this a secret from Zoey and the rest of the vampyres on her side. We know how wrong everything would go for us if Zoey found out. She would definitely tear us apart and you know I'm a neutral party in this war now. Don't make me choose because I wouldn't know how to choose between my lover and best friend." Heath gave him a sad sympathetic face. Kalona sighed.

"You don't know how to choose? Isn't it obvious? You should choose me. I am the one who you should care more about!" Kalona shouted suddenly. Heath sighed.

_Here we go again._

The angel slammed his hand on the table. "You and I decided nothing on this matter. **You** decided to keep it a secret. I on the other hand want to fawn over the fact that you're my lover and brand you for all to see even Zoey and her stupid rebels. I respected your wishes! Don't go asking for more!"

"Just because you're a higher being doesn't mean everything is going to be fine without any thoughts!" Heath shouted. "There are consequences in this world, Kalona! The things we do can affect certain people and create certain situations. We have to think things through rationally and consider these consequences. Outing ourselves will not do this world good more than it does worse. We would be creating something **no one** can finish. Stop being childish," he watched Kalona stand from his seat in a hell set of fury and stalk away.

"DO AS YOU WISH! I DON'T CARE!" He shouted over his shoulder at Heath. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he continued his dinner before heading back to their room to do his homework. However now he dreaded going back. Staring at his own reflection off the glass on the table Heath placed the fork down and stared long and hard rethinking his options. It wasn't a hard choice based on rationality but it was a hard choice if it was based on what he wanted. Kalona was right about wanting everyone to know but Heath knew there were major consequences if they did what they wanted. There would be millions at stake and Heath couldn't risk it. Wiping the table as if wiping his image Heath continued his dinner before heading up dreadfully. Kalona might be upstairs in their room fuming and he resented walking in on the angel as he did his outlet routines. He crossed the hall with his head down staring at the pavement that went past his feet.

A hand reached out as he walked past the right turn and grabbed him. He was pulled into the turn and pushed against the wall. Another hand came up wrapping itself on his neck. Frightened he grabbed it before getting a good look at his attacker.

"Heath… long time no talk…" A seductive purr of a voice spoke.

"Neferet," Heath choked out against the tight hold. "What do you want?" He asked boldly. Neferet laughed her disturbing laugh and leaned her head closer to his.

"You had a fight with Kalona." She stated.

"As usual." Heath answered. She ceased to scare him when he got a closer look at her. She was just someone who was spoiled by her beauty. Sure she can always snap his neck, football player or not, but she really don't scare him as much as she did at the beginning.

"Don't go and start acting smart on me boy. Kalona seems to be losing interest in you." Neferet giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Heath asked.

"I walked by that door of his and guess what I saw." Neferet chimed against his ear.

"What?" Heath tired to pull away but Neferet tugged on his neck choking him a bit. He coughed but remained still.

"Kalona pulled a vampyre girl into his room." She whispered seductively against his ear. How he hated that stupid voice, it always disgusted him down to the bone. Every time she spoke her voice sound like a cat in heat. Heath stared at her for a minute to process her words. He had no idea whether to believe her or treat her as manipulating him once again. She seemed sure of herself as she chuckled against his ear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked stalling for time. He didn't want to fall into her trap if this was one of them.

"I suggest you don't go in there for another hour or two. He seemed quite pissed when he pulled that girl into his room and locked it." Neferet released him and walked down the hall towards the stairs that led up. She turned and smiled at him before continuing her out of line cat walk to the stairs. He stared after her before picking up his backpack and walking to his and Kalona's room. Several doors away he stopped and stared at it. Her words swam in his mind. He still had no idea whether to believe her or not. Kalona pulling a girl into the room would have been obvious. Would he have done that when he knew Neferet would see him? Heath had no idea. The man tend to do crazy things. His heart stung a little at the possibility of it being true. Was Kalona that pissed that he opted to cheat on him? His eyebrows furrowed a little as he wiggled his nose before walking ever slower towards the door. He strained his ears for any suspicious sounds. Nothing.

Standing in front of the door, Heath leaned his ear against it. Closing his eyes he listened patiently for any sounds. Everything was silent, not even the sound of feet shuffling could be heard. A couple seconds later he reached for the door and turned it. The door opened. Pushing it softly so it wouldn't creak Heath poked his head in to scope out the place. He immediately wished he hadn't. His blood ran cold through his veins as he realized why everything was so silent. Kalona had the girl pinned to the bed with his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. His hands roamed her curves barely touching her but she was blushing furiously from pleasure. He seemed so concentrated he didn't sense Heath. His hands ghosted over her hip making her arch up towards his own shirtless body. Kalona chuckled and shushed her as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Her hands wrapped around the hand that covered her mouth and she turned her head to the side. Kalona continued his low chuckle before looking back down at her naked body.

Anger flared against the cold blood that ran Heath's veins. Slithering back out and closing the door, Heath picked his backpack up and headed down the stairs. Staring straight forward nonchalantly Heath asked the gate keepers to open the gate to the outside. Confused as they were the gate keepers still opened it for him. With a calm stride he headed home.

The door bell rang loudly against his blank mind. Seconds later his mother opened the door to his blank stare. She cried softly and hugged Heath who laid his head on her shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She cooed him like a small child.

"Mom… things aren't going so great at school… can I stay here for a while… take a break?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Of course, dear." She pushed him away gently and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Come in, you must be tired. Did you eat dinner yet?" She asked in a motherly voice. He nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she situated him in the family couch. Heath leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"I met someone at the House of Night. Everything was going great. I was in total bliss." Heath smiled at himself. His mother listened quietly. "However, we kept it from the others because of certain situations that didn't really play to our advantage." He stole a glance at his mother.

"Go one, sweetie." She urged him.

"We would occasionally fight… it was a usual thing considering we were two different personalities that contradict each other. Then today… we had another fight but this fight destroyed everything." Heath lowered his head.

"Oh… did you break up?" She asked cautiously. Heath shook his head.

"He stormed out on me and when I went back up to the room I saw him cheating on me… on our bed." Heath explained. His mother stared sadly at him.

"He did?" She knew he had slipped the vital part of him dating a guy but she let that slide. She'll ask him about it later. Right now there were more difficult matters at hand.

"Yes, ma…" Heath stared at the carpet he knew like the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry honey… I know nothing I say will help the pain but perhaps he wasn't what you were looking for. Maybe someone else will do much better."

"But I love him!" Heath exploded. "I don't know what to do, ma! I love him so much it hurts like someone's skinning me alive! It tingles at the bottom of my feet and I feel uneasy about everything. I can't even make a decision of whether to sit or stand!" His mother sighed and hugged him tight.

"I know honey. It hurts at first when you have your first fall out. It hurts badly, so badly you don't even know it's hurting. I've been there. But, it will get better. A little break from the world and you'll be good as new. A bath here and there. Some nice home cooked meals and lots of time to just sit and stare." His mother patted his back.

"Why don't you go take that bath while I whip up some desert for you," Heath sighed and nodded before heading up to throw his backpack down and go for the bath.

Nights alone at his bed felt foreign. Constantly he ran his hands over the fabric next to him. It felt empty and strangely thin. Without Kalona's heat to rub up against Heath felt cold and shivered. He snuggled deeper into his blanket and pulled it over his chin. His thoughts all ran back to the House of Night and Kalona. The memories of days they lazed around in the bed just rolling and talking and laughing. They would walk around the House of Night enjoying the fountain and the garden, looking at students practice their hobbies. Nothing ever seemed evil or wrong there. Of course Kalona told him specifically to not enter the classrooms during lessons. He knew the evil happened in there so he stayed away. They had agreed to Heath being neutral whether Kalona admitted it or not. Heath would never push the angel into doing what he wanted. A relationship was a two way street and Heath knew that very well.

He scrunched up his eyes and curled into a fetal position trying extra hard to forget the memories of Kalona. The room seemed silent and rather large though Kalona's room was twice the size of his tiny room that housed a desk, bookcase, a bed, drawer, and a small TV set. Everything was so cramped before but now it seemed large without another person beside him. He missed the sensation of having someone wrap their arms around his back and pull him close. The sweaty cheek he would get from Kalona's incessant need to cuddle was no longer there. Tonight his cheek was cool and felt smooth cold when he ran his fingers over it. Wrapping his fingers around his pillow Heath wiggled deeper under his blanket trying to block out his memories.

_Go away!_

Kalona speed walked around the House of Night searching every nook and cranny. He peeked into classrooms and bathrooms looking for Heath. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he searched the school thrice and still no sign of Heath. Four students walked by him buzzing with their latest gossip. Kalona grabbed one of them by the collar and hailed him back. He stared him in the face but as usual the student became smitten immediately.

"Where's Heath?" He asked him straight out.

"I saw him walk out of the gate a couple hours ago." The young man hesitated a bit.

"Get out of here." Kalona threw the boy back towards the students who halted to wait for him. The three caught him and they all scurried away. Once they were out of sight Kalona charged for the front gates and flew off. His anger blew off the roof as he flew in the direction of Heath's house. Quietly he slipped Heath's window open and slid inside effortlessly. Looking around he couldn't help but realize the man's room was tiny. He spotted Heath on the bed curled into a ball with his entire body under the covers. Walking over he reached down to grab his shoulders when there was a knock at the door. Alarmed Kalona shot through the window and back up at the sky but kept close enough to see into Heath's window. The brown haired boy crawled out from his blanket and walked to the door solemnly. Ruffling his hair he opened it and smiled at an aged woman with a little white in her hair. They spoke briefly with small smiles and tiny laughs before the woman hugged him and bid him good night. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled back.

Frustration swelled his heart as he looked at Heath's smiling face. The woman must have been his mother, Kalona saw her several times before. She lingered her arms around him loosely for a few seconds before patting him on the shoulder and released him. Heath laughed at something she said before patting her shoulder and said something back. Kalona knew what he saw. His eyes wouldn't deceive him. Heath looked relaxed here. Producing a defeated sigh, Kalona flew back to the House of Night as Heath climbed back into bed after bidding his mother good night.

Morning dragged its tail as Heath stared at his window. Sleep deprived from heart break, Heath did random things at night but it seemed to drag. He had read a few books, played a few games, but nothing caught his attention. It all went back to Kalona and how long the night seemed to be. He complained the night was too short but now he complained it was too long. Devastated Heath stood at the moment of sunrise and headed to the bathroom for a long heated shower. Running his hands through his hair, Heath sighed and slid to the floor seconds later. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he sat staring at the shower mat. He watched as the water slid under the transparent mat and ran down towards the drain smooth and coordinated. If only their relationship was as smooth and coordinated as the water.

"Heath?" His mother called from the door.

"Yeah mom?" Heath shouted back.

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty." She announced.

"Ok." Heath answered back and heard her pad down the stairs towards the kitchen. He heard another set of feet minutes later, no doubt his dad's. He hadn't seen his dad as he walked into the house last night. He was still at work and he went to bad fairly early having no motivation to do anything. Raising his hand he placed it under the rays of water and watched as his hand separated it into tiny waterfalls and made splashing sounds on the mat. Life was simple for the water. They flowed along with nature and did their job by creating life. They sustained the plants and trees needed for other organisms by just flowing. Sometimes Heath envied the water that supplied the world by one simple task. They had no care in the world yet they're a major necessity for it to survive. Without its simple task the world would never have any life. Slumping his hand Heath got up and proceeded with his shower. No sense in sitting around and wondering how he can live like water. The tiniest hint of bacon reached his nose as he scrubbed body wash onto his forearms. Against his will his stomach rumbled but he felt no appetite coming. Hungry as he may be he had no appetite to eat.

Turning off the shower he climbed out and grabbed his towel that his mother still kept on the rack. Wrapping it around himself he dried routinely and stepped out the steamy bathroom dressed in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He trudged downstairs with the towel on his head. In a quiet solemn he headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, son." His father greeted cautiously. His mother must have filled him in on his situation.

"Good morning, dad… mom…" Heath sat down at the table and placed his head on it.

"Are you feeling any better?" His mother asked as she turned around to face him.

"mmhmm" Heath mumbled. His mother placed a hand to her cheek and frowned. She had no idea how to comfort such a heartbroken son. She looked at his father and urged him a try. He gave her a look in which she returned by turning fully to him and moving the spatula up against the pan. He sighed and placed his newspaper down.

"Son…" Heath didn't respond. "Son, was he that special?" He asked. Heath looked up at him before nesting his head back onto the table. No response.

"He must have been special for you to act like a soul less body." His father stated. "I don't know how to comfort you, Heath but I know that lazing around like a corpse is not going to help much. You can sulk all you want but a couple more hours of this lazing around is more than enough. You should pick yourself up and get back out there. The world needs you more than you know." Heath sighed at his father's words.

"Heath, sweetie, you up for breakfast?" his mother asked. Heath's stomach grumbled but Heath shook his head.

"I don't have an appetite."

"But you're hungry dear. I can hear your stomach all the way here." His mother protested. "Eat a little. Or just drink some milk. You need nutrition in the morning dear. You wouldn't want to fall ill while you're recovering from heart break do you?" Heath shook his head and made a grab for the milk that his mother brought out onto the table. With his other hand he grabbed a cup and poured himself some milk in a very uncomfortable position. His chin rested on the table as his hands attempted to work and his eyes straining to see. But he didn't want to move.

"Heath, son, you'll break something." His father scolded but Heath paid him no attention. His father sighed and went back to his paper but kept an eye on him in case he tries something more dangerous than pouring himself milk in such a position. His mother carried over two plates of food and asked him again but he refused. He drank the entire carton and tried to pour more when there was no more he stared at it before bursting to tears. His father dropped his fork and stared while his mother bolted up and hugged him.

"Oh dear! It's ok! It's just milk! We have orange juice!" His mother reached for the fridge and opened it showing him the orange juice. One look and he bawled louder. His mother placed the orange juice on the table and turned to her husband who sat frozen staring at Heath.

"Dear, would you go run for some milk?" She hurried him away. The man grabbed his car keys and ran for it. "Shhhh… shhhhhh… its ok, Heath. Its ok my poor baby. It's ok. Nothing's going to go wrong anymore. Everything is going to be fine. Hush my dear." She cooed and ran a soothing hand over his hair continuously. His bawling calmed into a soft cry as his father returned ten minutes later with three cartons of milk. He handed one to Heath who stared at it.

"See dear? More milk. It's ok." His mother smiled at him.

"I don't want milk." Heath turned away and cried some more.

"Now what?" His father asked with a defeated sigh. His mother turned her upper body seeing as Heath is crying into her hip. She glared at him and swatted at him with her arm telling him to go away. He scratched his head and walked into the living room. She brought Heath up to his room and cooed him to sleep before walking back down.

"It's the aftershock of his depression, dear." His mother explained to his father.

"Aftershock?"

"Yes, I've been through several break ups in my youth. I've seen it in myself and my friends. First it's the depression. You don't feel like anything's right and you just don't want to do anything. Then something happens that sets you off and you enter the aftershock where you would suddenly cry uncontrollably. It gives you a sense of something went wrong so now everything's going wrong." Heath's mother sighed and sat down next to his father. "The worst news… this is only the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Life without Kalona proved to be difficult. Heath's mind wondered endlessly yet it remained blank. A conversation would be started but never finished. The other party would be left hanging mid sentence having lost him to his constant daze. He sat idly by the window or against a wall. He would listen attentively for the flap of wings or a raven mocker's screech. His hopes shattered two weeks later. Kalona never came for him, not even to explain himself. Having lost all hope Heath shuffled and lounged about the house; a shadow amongst the living. Soon his mother grew concerned. His sudden outbursts had stopped days ago yet he seemed more distraught. She could never reach him with her words and he appeared to be fading day by day. She had been through all sorts of break ups, hers or not, but this she never saw. At a lost, she panicked and became desperate. She approached Heath one afternoon with a garbage bag. He had flattened himself on the long black leather couch.

"Heath, honey, can you throw this out for me?" She spoke with gentleness. He stared right through her but got up. Taking the bag he proceeded out the door lifeless. His mother watched from the door way as he dumped it into the recycling bin. Her eye brow twitched in annoyance. She stopped him once he was about to walk back into the house.

"That was the recycling bin." Her voice was calm and collected. She has had enough. Heath turned and went back to place the bag in the correct bin. He walked the front steps once more and pushed past his mother. She closed the door with a sigh then looked at him determined.

"This is getting ridiculous, Heath. How long do you plan to sulk about the house?" She confronted him once he sat back down on the couch. He paid her no attention flopping down against it. His mother puffed out her cheeks and stormed up to him. "Heath, I know it hurts but you have to get over it! There's bound to be someone better. You can't lounge around and waste away. You haven't been eating properly and all you do is sleep and lounge about like a useless sack of potatoes." That got Heath going but not the way she wanted him to go. His eyes became watery and tears fell. He sobbed and grabbed a cushion pushing his face into it. She recoiled in shock.

"Y-You think I'm a useless sack of potatoes!" He cried out desperately. She winced at her mistake. Taking a seat at the edge of the couch she patted his back.

"No! Of course not honey! But! But you're acting like one. Why are you sulking about the house when you should be out there showing him that he can't hurt you? Why aren't you out there giving a piece of your mind? Show him that he's made mistake letting you go." She tried a different reproach. This was definitely going guilt later if it didn't work out. Heath's sobs silenced. He thought for a moment before jumping up and pushed his mother away. He ran for the bathroom. Her heart wrenched as she listened to him regurgitating his stomach out through his throat and into the toilet. Several days ago his mother had found him bent over the toilet seat hurling whatever he ate back out. It had been going on for several mornings and sometimes the afternoons. If she didn't know any better about her boy's gender she'd say he was pregnant.

Heath walked back out wiping his mouth with a paper towel. He ruffled his hair and offered a small pained smile her way. She sat there observing his every move. He threw the towel into the garbage bin by the TV and looked around the house. He seemed to be in thought.

"Ma…" he began. She sat waiting. "I think you're right. I've had enough sulking around. All this sulking is making me puke my stomach out through my mouth. I need to go back to school and get back on my feet. I think I'm stinking up the house." He looked around disgusted and sniffed. Though it wasn't true, she made sure he showered day and night to keep him fairly clean. His mother smiled and got up. She embraced him in a tight hug.

"Good to hear you say that. I'm sure your father will be proud to hear it too. When do you want to start? I'll call the school and let them know." She asked. Heath looked at the calendar. It was the middle of the week. He saw no point in going now.

"How about Monday?" He asked.

"That'll be perfect, a fresh new start with a fresh new week. Which school should I call?" She asked.

"Call my original high school. They're in charge of the program." Even though Kalona and he weren't together anymore he still kept up the charade. There was no point in him telling her everything just yet. She released him from her embrace and headed to the house phone. He heard her punch in some numbers and then spoke briefly to a staff member of his school. He sat down at the couch and rubbed his sore stomach.

"We should get that vomiting checked out. I've never seen anyone vomit from heartbreak…." His mother came back worried. She carried the phone with her. "What do you say?" She asked. Heath looked down at his stomach. It looked strange to him. Even though he hadn't ate much his stomach had a small bump to it and it felt hard. Like his mother if he didn't know he was a guy he would have thought he was pregnant. He rubbed it softly noticing he liked the feeling of having his stomach rubbed. He nodded and heard his mother punching in numbers again on the phone. Heath continued rubbing his stomach wishing it was Kalona who was doing it instead. He was always so gentle with him. He treated Heath with care and love. A love he'll no longer have.

He thought back to the fight they had earlier in their relationship. Kalona had vowed that his love was eternal and forever bonded him to Heath and vice versa. Yet he broke it so easily. It proved the fallen angel was lying. Suddenly Heath felt stupid for believing him. So what if he was a fallen angel? So what if he gave him his vow? His words weren't to be taken any lightly than a human's words were. He was just as much capable of lying than a human was. He should have known better. He should have been wiser and maybe then he wouldn't suffer through this like he was now.

"The doctor said he'll be busy for several days but he can see you now if you want." His mother addressed him; pressing a hand to the receiver. Heath thought about it and nodded. She nodded back and went back to talking over the phone. The two got ready and his mother drove him down to the clinic. His doctor was there waiting for him with a soft smile. Heath stumbled a little into the office and sat down on the medical bed.

"So you've been vomiting huh?" the doctor asked looking over his records to make himself familiar once more with Heath's history.

"Yeah, I think it's the heartbreak I've been going through." He mumbled. His doctor looked over at him from the tip of his eye.

"Heartbreak?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Ummm…. Yeah… I had a little trouble with my dating life…." Heath scratched his head embarrassed he was explaining this to a doctor. The doctor nodded.

"True, normally one would assume that but tell me about your life after the break up."

"I lounged about the house, barely eating, slept most of the time; my mom had to make sure I was washing myself day and night." He shrugged. The doctor looked him over. He frowned.

"You haven't been eating much?" He asked but eyed Heath's belly. It was obviously showing that he was gaining weight instead of losing.

"Yeah." He instinctively covered his stomach. "I know it's strange but I swear I haven't been eating but I keep gaining the pounds and I've started throwing up several days ago." He babbled wondering why he felt obliged to. The doctor nodded then looked anywhere but him before making a dire decision. He turned back to Heath and grabbed his file before standing.

"This is a bit absurd but I'm going to take a blood test to ease my suspicions. I'll have a nurse in here to do the job soon." He opened the door once he got Heath's nod. The boy was left alone in the office. Though he really didn't want to he felt himself thinking of Kalona and yearning for the fallen angel. He shook his head hard and swung his legs forcing himself to think of something else. A nurse came into the room with a tray full of the stuff she needed. She greeted Heath who smiled in return.

"So… what does the doctor suspect?" He asked trying to get an answer. The nurse looked uneasy. She rubbed the wet cotton against his pulse and tied the strip of rubber around his upper arm.

"I believe we should wait for the test results first." She said. He shrugged as she pushed the needle in and the blood began to flow freely down the thin tubing into a long oval casing. He watched as his dark blood filled it and she placed another one in to fill. Once they were done the nurse retrieved the needle and placed a band aid over the dry cotton she had him press against the wound.

"Come back in about two days and we'll have the results." She smiled then patted his shoulder affectionately. "Try to stay calm and collected and rest a lot till then." She sounded like she spoke from experience and was showing empathy. He looked at her strangely but she ushered him into the waiting room where his mother sat. His mother ran up to him worried.

"Is everything alright honey?" She did a one over on him making sure he was in one piece. Heath nodded.

"Yeah they just took some blood. I'm going to have to come back in two days for the results." He answered.

"Oh… I see. Let's go back home then if there's nothing wrong." She suggested. They thanked the doctor and drove home.

The two days went by slow and painful. Heath continued to mope around but he was a bit livelier. Sometimes his stomach felt a bit sore but with a small rub it felt better. He still looked out the window hoping Kalona would show but as always his hopes sunk. Then he would wait around staring at the clock hoping it would tick faster so the next day would come. He nearly went crazy when the two days were up. Sitting at the clinic he fiddled with the edge of his shirt. His mother sat beside him once again but she was much calmer. It felt like hours before the doctor called him in, him only. He seemed stressed with a frown on his face. Heath followed him in with meek quietness. The doctor sat him down and looked through his file before turning to him.

"Heath, this is really important, please give me an honest answer." He said.

"O…k…" This was getting creepy for him.

"Did you have anal sex recently?" He asked. Heath was taken aback. He flushed.

 _My sex life is none of his business!_ He flared inwardly but sighed outwardly.

"Yes…" He admitted. "Why?"

"Normally we don't have this problem but apparently you have female reproductive organs. You're pregnant." He said. Heath's eyes bugged comically. Then he started laughing.

"Stop joking with me, doctor. There's no way." He swatted at him.

"I'm afraid I'm not joking, Heath. Your body seems to have created a womb and is housing a fetus. You're about three months along." He showed him the blood results. Heath paled instantly. There was no way that could happen. He was male the last time he checked.

"So… what now?" He asked dumbly.

"I really don't know but I'll recommend a gynecologist to you. Pregnancy is not my forte." His doctor handed him a card. "She'll be able to tell you more." He said. Heath took it limply and headed back out. His mother immediately bombarded him with questions that he had no idea how to answer. In the end he didn't. He asked her to let him figure some things out first then she'll tell him. Reluctantly she agreed. He spent the next couple of days wondering what he should do.

The logical thing would be to confront Kalona and ask for specifics. He's seen what the guy's babies look like. There was no way he could raise it like a normal child. Then there was the question would his child be any different? He was male, not female. Maybe his child would turn out a little differently? He didn't know.

But his emotional side doesn't want to see Kalona. The man had cheated on him with a vampyre girl when he promised to love him and him only. He even made a fuss when he thought Heath was going to leave him. Btu in the end Kalona couldn't keep it in his pants, not Heath.

He was torn between the logical thinking and the emotional side of himself. He knew he had to tell Kalona. This wasn't a human baby. It was something else. But he doesn't want to see the guy. In the end he stressed over it to the point of exhaustion. Then an idea occurred to him.

Maybe he could tell Zoey? She was his friend and she knew more about this supernatural thing than he did. She was going to help him, right? Taking out his phone he searched her number but his fingers hesitated on pressing call. He wasn't sure Zoey would help him. She resents Kalona. What would she think if she knew her ex-boyfriend shacked up with the one evil she's trying to rid?

 _But I have no choice… My hands are tied if I don't want to see Kalona… I have no choice._ Closing his eyes he pressed send. The phone began to ring.

" _Hello?"_ Zoey's voice buzzed through after the fourth ring. " _Heath?"_

"Hey, Zoe, ummm… you free today? I… need to… talk to you." _There I said it._

" _Sure, Heath, meet me at Starbucks?"_

"No, I was wondering if you could meet me at my house. It's a private matter." Now that he said the hard part it was easier to speak to her.

"… _Sure, I'll be there in ten."_ Then she hung up. Heath pressed end and waited the ten minutes dazing on the couch. He drummed his fingers on the couch's arm rest and looked at the clock. Three minutes had passed. Then he looked out the window at the sky. His fingers drummed faster as he looked back to the clock. Five minutes.

"ARGH!" He growled before bolting off the couch and grabbing his keys. "I'm going out ma!" He shouted to his mother before charging out the door. He was going to meet Kalona after all. Admitting it to Zoey would be too hard. He ran in the direction of the House of Night oblivious to the just arrived Zoey. She rounded the corner only to spot him running down the steps and away from the house. Confused she tailed him. He led her straight to the House of Night. Horrified she stood a good distance and watched him approach the gate. He talked to the guards standing there for a while. She heard a small buzz of mumbled words but she couldn't make them out. She was too far away. She peered over in time to see the gates open and Kalona stepped out. He walked over to Heath with a passive face.

 _What! Why is Heath with Kalona?_ She asked herself and tried to shimmy closer to hear what they were saying.

"Heath," Kalona greeted. Heath fidgeted and kept his head bowed. "What brings you back to the House of Night? I thought you left." Kalona continued.

"Something happened… we need to talk… privately." He spoke in chunks of hesitation. Kalona considered him for a while before pulling him into the House of Night. The gates closed separating Zoey from them. She thought of following them but deemed it too risky. Turning around she headed back into town.

Heath followed Kalona up into their old shared room. He noticed it was more empty and lonelier if he dared say. Kalona locked the doors and offered him a seat at the coffee table. Heath took a seat but refused to meet Kalona's eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kalona seemed angry.

"I don't want to." Heath couldn't help but counter. The fallen angel sat down gruffly and motioned for Heath to begin.

"What is it that you want to talk about privately?" He asked impatient.

"… Is it possible for you to reproduce with other men?" He asked first avoiding the big problem.

"I wouldn't know I haven't had other men." Kalona shot back dryly. Heath felt a sense of guilt hit him even though he didn't know why. Kalona was the one who cheated on Heath. Not the other way around. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I…" He took a deep breath. _You can do this, Heath. You're no wimp! You can do this!_ "I was feeling sick a couple days ago… and I went for a checkup…" He trailed off.

"And?"

"I went for a checkup and… turns out… I'm pregnant." He shut his eyes tight waiting for the tidal wave of Kalona's screams of rage. It never came. Instead the room remained silent. He peeked an eye out and looked at Kalona for the first time. He just sat there staring at Heath. Heath uncurled his shoulders and looked at Kalona bewildered.

"Well? Aren't you going to scream? Yell?" He asked uncertain.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"I'm a male and I'm pregnant with YOUR child!" Heath stated as a matter of fact. Kalona shrugged.

"Many women have been pregnant with my child." He said.

"I'm not a woman Kalona. I'm a male! I can't reproduce!" He shouted.

"Apparently you can." Kalona countered then he leaned back. "So? What do you want from me? Didn't you already decided that you don't want to be with me anymore?" He asked.

"Me!" Heath exploded. "It was you who cheated on me! It was you who promised me everything and then took it all away to give to some vampyre girl! It was you who made me pregnant and now you think I want something from you! If I want something from you it would be a piece of mind and some information on how my baby is going to turn out! No offense-!"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Kalona stopped him. "Cheated? I cheated on you? When?" He asked.

"The day I left. You brought a vampyre girl up here and I saw you two!" Heath shouted. Kalona looked confused, beyond confused.

"What are you talking about! I was up here alone waiting for you to come in! I was waiting for you so we could make up for our last fight!" He shouted.

"To hell you were! You were fornicating with some fucking ass bitch!" Heath slammed his hands onto the table as he stood. "Forget this! I thought coming to you was the rational thing to do but apparently I was wrong!" He headed for the door. But Kalona grabbed onto his arm stopping him.

"Wait, I don't know what you're talking about! Who told you I was with another person?" He asked.

"I didn't have to be told but since you asked, Neferet told me when I came up the stairs." Heath spit back.

"Neferet? You know better than to trust Neferet, Heath!"

"Trust Neferet!" Heath started to laugh but it was hollow. "I didn't trust her, Kalona. But I didn't have to! I saw it for myself after she released me from holding me up against the wall." He didn't know why he said that but he did. Kalona stopped his screaming and a knowing look appeared on his face.

"What?" Heath asked. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"I know what happened. Come with me." Kalona tugged Heath out the door and through the House of Night.

"What! Stop it! Kalona! Stop it!" Heath protested but he was tugged along anyway. They entered a church like building that was dark. Neferet stood up front, her back to the two arriving men. She seemed concentrated on something.

"Neferet." Kalona called. She whirled around making her dress sway majestically. Her smile was seductive but it turned to a glare once she saw Heath. She sneered at him as they got closer.

"What is _that_ doing here?" She asked.

"Why did you do it?" Kalona ignored her words.

"Do what?" She pouted and played innocent.

"Don't give me crap, Neferet. I'm going to give you three seconds to explain yourself." He threatened. Then the woman sneered. She knew she wasn't going to get away with it.

"You could do better, Kalona. This stupid _human_ is just a waste of your time. To help you out, I gave him a little bit if a hallucination. It's not like it harmed anyone." Then she tried to rest on Kalona's chest but he pushed her away. She growled.

"Get out," Kalona said.

"What?" She asked then laughed. "You can't kick me out! I own this place! I have the Goddess Nyx by my side!" Neferet shouted.

"No you don't." Kalona said before he whistled. Several raven mockers appeared as well as fledglings. They seized Neferet and carried her away. All the way she screamed curses and threats at the two. Once the room was silent Kalona addressed the dumbstruck Heath. He watched Heath blink his eyes ten seconds apart dumbly.

"See Heath? I didn't cheat on you."

"She… She made me see that?" He asked.

"Neferet placed an illusion before your eyes. She showed you the image of me cheating to you." Kalona confirmed.

"So…. You didn't cheat on me?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." Kalona hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Heath still stared faraway dumbstruck but melted into Kalona's arms.

"Now… what was it that you said about a baby?" Kalona smirked.

"Uhhhh…." Everything escaped Heath's mind. He was still running circles on the fact that Kalona didn't cheat on him. It was just an illusion Neferet showed him. He pushed away from Kalona's hug and stared at the door.

"I… I can't believe it…" He whispered a bit out of breath. Kalona laughed, his voice musical.

"At least we cleared the waters. I thought you dumped me." Kalona swept Heath up and balanced him on his hips with one hand under his butt. Heath wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Kalona walked them out of the church like building and back up the stairs to their room. He set Heath down on the chair and poured him a glass of water. Heath trailed his eyes over to the snacks corner. Kalona had that corner supplied with crackers, candies, and many more human treats for Heath. It seems he kept it even after Heath's abrupt departure. He handed the glass of water to Heath who sipped small amounts. He sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry…" Heath mumbled into the cup.

"It's ok, Heath. Neferet had you under an illusion. You couldn't possibly have known." Kalona smiled at him.

"I should have known better though… now that I think of it. It didn't make sense. You knew I was coming up from dinner, why would you chose that time to do it? It was the stupidest time to commit adultery. I should have seen it." Heath shook his head.

"Forget that, she's gone… hopefully." Kalona sneered. "But right now we have more pressing matters." Kalona said. "Many of the women I impregnated became very fertile after sleeping with me."

"But I'm male."

"I know that, that's why I didn't really take to wearing any protection. Apparently the women become extremely fertile and you," he indicated to Heath, "develop abilities to reproduce." He smiled widely. Heath frowned at him.

"Oh yeah? What day and age is this Kalona? A freak baby is not going to be accepted you know. They'll most likely force me to abort it when they do an ultrasound and see it." Heath said.

"My babies turned out monstrous with women… maybe ours will be better looking?" He suggested hopefully. Heath cocked his head and arched his eyebrow.

"Really, Kalona? Better looking? What are the chances of that?" He asked. Kalona shrugged.

"Look, we'll get to it when we get to it. When they suggest you abort it then you'll fight them." Kalona said.

"Easy for you to say. My mom doesn't even know I'm pregnant. I almost bailed out to Zoey because I was afraid to see you."

"Zoey? Did you meet with her?" Kalona asked.

"No, I bailed last minute and ran my way here." Heath said.

"Mmhmm, are you going to tell your mother?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to Kalona," Heath sighed and leaned back. He drank the rest of his water now that he was over his shock. "I can't keep it from her the entire time I'm pregnant. I stalled her long enough. She's already going into frenzy about my mysterious silence about my medical condition." Then he sighed again.

"Want me to go with you?" Kalona offered.

"No," Heath replied immediately. Kalona gave him a hurt feeling that Heath chuckled at. "Have you forgotten your effect on people? I may be immune but my mom might not be. In fact I don't think she's immune to anything." He frowned with concern. Kalona laughed.

"Alright, just tell me how it turns out when you decide to tell her."

"Will do," Heath smiled. He was glad everything has been settled with Kalona.


	5. Chapter 5

With a bored frown Heath stood by the gates of the House of Night with Kalona fretting over him. The fallen angel checked his clothes for holes and hanging threads. He felt his forehead for a fever and checked his eyes. Heath's eyebrow twitched as Kalona began feeling his joints and muscles. Taking a deep breath he tried t contain his frustration. But it was too much. Harshly he pushed the fallen angel away and sighed dramatically.

"Enough Kalona, I'm pregnant, not injured. PREG-NANT," he clarified for him. Kalona chuckled then wrapped Heath into a hug. His arms rested on the man's waist.

"I'm just making sure you're healthy to go. I can't have anything happening to you," his voice musical as usual. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Heath's forehead.

"I'll be fine walking back home. I won't miscarriage just like that." Heath snapped his fingers. Tip toeing he pressed a chaste kiss against Kalona's lips. "I'll be fine, now… let me go before my mom calls the police and form a search party." His voice was serious. Releasing him Kalona laughed.

"Serious?" he played along. Heath nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, totally serious," he smiled back. The couple kissed one more time before Heath waved good bye and headed back down the path. Kalona waited till the man was out of sight before taking to the sky. Heath didn't want Kalona tagging along. He even made him promise he won't stalk him but Kalona had no intentions of keeping that promise. Flying at a slow pace that matched Heath's walk Kalona studied the small human below. He seemed so serene and at peace. A small smile on his face as he plugged in his iPod and searched for a song. Kalona shook his head. He never understood Heath's obsession with that small device. He took it with him everywhere though he's never seen him use it when he was with Kalona. He just brought it along with him. Heath walked steadily down the hill and onto his street. Trotting up the porch he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. Immediately his mother surged forward and grabbed him into a hug. She gripped him tightly and pressed her face into his neck.

Happy that he made it home safely Kalona turned around and flew back to the House of Night where he would await Heath's return.

"Oh Heath!" She cried. "Where have you been? You went out yesterday and didn't come back!" She pulled away. Heath smiled at her and closed the door. Slowly they made their way to the living room. He sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. He placed her hands in his and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, ma." He assured her.

"I can see that. You should have called if you were staying out late." She frowned disapprovingly at him. "I was a second away from calling the police declaring you missing!" She shouted. Heath winced and patted her hand.

"I'm sorry, ma. I'll make sure I call next time." He apologized. Then he looked down and scooted closer to her. "I have something to tell you." He whispered. His mother straightened and took in a breath.

"Ok," she said.

"I… I…" He didn't know where to begin.

"It's ok, honey." It was her turn to assure him. "Just say it. I promise to try to take it as best as I can."

"I… I'm… pregnant." He dropped it in a heartbeat then fell silent. His mother froze. Then she laughed like he did when he received the news. She pulled away and got up heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, Heath!" She waved a dismissive hand at him. Her laughter grew. "Stop with the joking! I thought it was something serious!"

"I am serious." Heath didn't feed into her idea of him joking. She stopped them laughed again.

"Yes, yes, I know you're a good actor. Now cut it out. Wash up and help me with lunch." She headed into the kitchen and began washing dishes. Heath followed her in solemnly. He leaned against the door frame.

"The doctor confirmed it…" he said. His mother ignored him. "I can introduce my boyfriend… to you." He didn't want to but if his mother wanted to then he'll do it. Kalona would most likely stun them to death but he'll do anything to make his mother see he wasn't joking.

"Heath Luck! You will cut this joke off instantly!" She turned around and waved the sponge at him.

"It's not a joke, ma." He spoke calmly. He didn't even know how he was keeping calm. He would be screaming and begging desperately for her to believe him by now. His mother huffed and threw the sponge into the sink.

"You can't be pregnant, my child. You're male. Men don't get pregnant." She placed her gloved hands on her hips.

"I'm… different. You can ask the doctor. He'll explain it to you." Then Heath pulled out the gynecologist's business card. "Whether you decide to believe it or not it's up to you. The truth is I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it." He stated. Then he showed her the business card. "This is the gynecologist the doctor recommended. I'm going to give her a call and make an appointment." He left the kitchen and reached for the house phone. Dialing the number he waited.

" _Hello? Dr. Kay's office."_ A female voice answered.

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Kay." Heath spoke.

"… You?" She asked.

"Yes." Heath answered back. He felt it coming.

"Is this a joke?" Her voice sounded offended.

"No joke, miss. I really need this appointment."

"… _One moment please."_ He waited and listened to the shuffling about on the other end and muffled conversations.

" _This is Dr. Kay. How may I help you?"_ A different female voice asked.

"Hi Dr. Kay, my name is Heath Luck and I need an appointment with you."

" _Heath Luck… you're male?"_ She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Heath answered. "I know this sound like a joke, Dr. Kay but I really need your help. I was just told by my family doctor that I have female reproductive organs and that I'm pregnant. Please." He begged.

"… _Would Wednesday at 11 am be good for you?"_ She asked. Heath sighed in relief.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for believing me." Heath smiled though she couldn't see him.

" _You're welcome, Mr. Luck. See you then."_ The phone went dead. Heath placed it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He listened to his mother washing the dishes. Dr. Kay didn't believe that he would be going to that appointment. She's probably thinking he's a joke right about now. He sighed. He knew it was going to be like that. No one would believe him except Kalona who's taken to fawning over him about everything.

The front door clicked open after a few minutes of idly dazing at the blank TV screen. Heath's father came walking in with a briefcase and some files. He looked up to see Heath staring at the TV like a crazy person. He arched an eyebrow as he dropped the briefcase and files onto the coffee table. He sat down on the next sofa that leaned against the window next to the door.

"Uhhh… Heath, son, what are you looking at?" he peered at the TV. Heath turned to him slowly then blinked.

"Hey dad," he greeted the older man a bit more cheerful. He even smiled for him. His dad stared before shaking his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Where'd you go last night? Your mother was worried." He changed the subject.

"Oh, I just went back to school to settle some stuff with my boyfriend." He smiled. His father flinched at the mention of Heath's "boyfriend" but he kept silent about it. Instead he focused on the part where Heath went back to school to settle some "stuff".

"Really? How'd it go?" He asked. Heath smiled brighter.

"It went great. It was a total misunderstanding. We patched things up." His hands slowly embraced his abdomen at the mention of patching things up with Kalona. He smiled at the thought of having a child inside him. His action didn't go unnoticed by his father. His father always had a keen eye for detail.

"Are you ok, son? Why are you cradling your stomach?" He asked concerned. He sat up straighter. Heath looked down and debated whether he should tell his father or not. But he didn't have to because at that moment his mother trailed in having finished washing the dishes. She smiled at her husband and kissed him.

"Welcome back, honey. How was work?" She asked the routine question. His father grumbled.

"Nothing special happened, just the usual work routine you managed to get away from years ago." He replied with the automatic words. They've been saying it for years. His mother laughed a little before casting her eyes to Heath. His father did to.

"Heath, you didn't answer my question. Are you ok?" He asked. Heath looked up and stared at his mother.

"What? Is something wrong, dear?" She asked moving forward to feel his forehead. He pulled away.

"I'm fine ma." He frowned.

"He's been cradling his stomach since I got home." His father spoke. His mother frowned immediately. She obviously knew because Heath told her. She sighed and gave him a stern look.

"Heath Luck, how far are you going to take this joke?" She asked in a disapproving voice. Heath glared at her.

"It's not a joke, ma!" He shouted at her. His father looked concerned.

"What's not a joke?" He asked stopping any other shouting. His mother turned to him and gave him an angry hurt expression.

"Dear, Heath has this joke going on about him being pregnant. He even went as far as to call a gynecologist and make an appointment." She explained. His father looked at him.

"Is that true, son?" He asked his voice also not so approving.

"The pregnant part? Yes. The joke part? No." Heath spoke immediately. He glared at them both as his father's expression fell.

"Heath, you know men can't get pregnant." He tried to explain.

"I know the basic anatomy of the male body, dad. But I don't only have male reproductive organs, I have female ones too." Heath explained. "If you don't believe me then you can ask the doctor who confirmed it for me." He handed over the card with their family doctor's number on it. His father took it and stared at it.

"…" He didn't know what to say. Heath stood from his seat on the couch.

"Call me when you believe me. I'm not staying, I just came back to tell you the news and that I'm going back to school now that everything's settled." Heath said. He kissed them good bye and hugged them though they were reluctant.

"Good bye mom, dad." But his father stopped him.

"Son, stay and have dinner with us. We're family, not strangers." He scolded. His voice was stern with command. Heath sighed and turned around.

"What are we having?" He asked. His mother got up and headed for the kitchen. He followed her. She pulled out various vegetables and chicken. Immediately she placed him to work washing the vegetables as she cooked the chicken. The meal was prepared in silence. His parents were still stuck on the fact that Heath insisted his pregnancy was not a joke. Heath didn't mind the silence. He welcomed it. The last thing he needed was having a fight with his parents over the existence of his baby. Throughout the process of cooking dinner Heath would place a hand on his stomach and smile warmly. His mother refused to bump shoulders with him. Every time they came near to each other she would either pull away or smile at him and turn around. It hurt a little but he continued as if he didn't notice.

Soon dinner was on the table and they sat at the table. The meal was eaten in silence as well. The plates were passed in circles as they gestured for it in small waves of hands and quiet whispers. Heath became extremely uncomfortable in the silence. His parents refused to look up from their plates and when Heath tried to start a conversation he would get single sentences as reply. He twirled his fork against his plate.

"So… dad, you getting that promotion yet?" He asked. His father looked up.

"I'm getting there." He said and looked back down. Heath took a deep breath and looked away to the side before looking back.

"What!" He shouted. His parents looked startled.

"Heath?" His mother squeaked.

"What is it! Why won't you two talk? You're the ones who asked me stay. I volunteered to leave. If you're going to be so uncomfortable with me here then why did you ask me to stay?" He asked them outraged. He threw his fork down.

"Heath, honey!" His mother wailed.

"No! Don't honey me, ma! What is it that you want from me!" He shouted at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" His father shouted at him.

"Then elaborate for me what is wrong!" He shouted at him.

"Heath! That is your father!" His mother slapped his arm with a stern look. He glared at them both.

"Stop circling around the conversation! If you have something to say to me then say it!" He got up from his seat.

"I want you to stop playing these games, Heath!" His father got up too.

"Games! Is this what you think it is! GAMES!" He shouted louder.

"Yes, games, Heath. Just because you can't have Zoey you're making up lies about a boyfriend. That I could handle but pregnancy? Heath you've gone too far!" His father lectured. Heath's face turned red with anger. He couldn't believe it. All this time his parents thought he was faking a relationship to cover up the fact he couldn't have Zoey. He nodded his head and chuckled dryly.

"You think I would fake a relationship and pretend I'm pregnant to save face about Zoey." He poked his tongue around with a disbelieving smile. Then he looked at his parents. "Nice to know I've got such understanding and trusting parents." Leaving it at that he headed out the door and walked his way back up to the House of Night. But unlike usual he was stopped by Zoey. He stared at her curiously but she looked a bit furious.

"Hey, Zoe." He greeted. She walked down the street and stopped five inches away from him.

"Heath we need to talk." Her voice wasn't inviting.

"Look Zoe, how about another time?"

"No, sorry, no can do." She interrupted him. He frowned at her and turned around only to come face to face with her best friend Stevie Rae. The girl also didn't look too happy.

"What's this about? Why are you cornering me?" He asked. He turned back to Zoey only to see Erin and Shaunee standing behind Zoey. They were definitely cornering him.

"You never met with me yesterday." Zoey spoke. Heath sighed.

"I'm sorry Zoe that I bailed on you last minute. I wanted to talk to you about something but… I just got scared. But everything's fine now so…" Heath left his sentence open. Zoey glowered at him.

"Everything's not fine, Heath. When you called me over last night I saw you." She glared at him. Heath swallowed his fear. He desperately hoped she didn't see him go into the House of Night.

"You did?" He asked lamely. She nodded.

"Yeah I did, I saw you running down your porch and I followed you. Guess where you led me?" Her voice was filled with betrayal and anger. Heath's heart collapsed as he realized Zoey did see him go into the House of Night. She saw him with Kalona. She saw _them_.

"Uhhh…" He didn't know what to say.

"Damn it, Heath! How could you!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted back.

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it Heath! What happened, Heath! What happened to make you side with Kalona!" Zoey begged for an answer.

"Look Zoey… I… I…" He didn't know what to say.

"Tell me Heath! Is he threatening you? Holding your life hostage? What happened? Tell me, I'll help you." Zoey grabbed onto his arms. Heath glared at her at the mention of Kalona holding his life hostage and him threatening him. Heath struggled in her arms.

"No he didn't threaten me Zoey. I went there on my own free will." Heath stated.

"What?" She asked stunned. "No, that can't be. He probably manipulated you somehow. You wouldn't side with Kalona." She refused to admit it. He sighed in irritation.

 _What's with people refusing to admit things today!_ He screamed in his mind. Taking a deep breath he settled his calm and solid gaze on Zoey. He pulled at his arms.

"Let go," he told her. She released his arms and stood back.

"Explain to me, Heath. What's your connection with Kalona?" She asked him in return.

"We're lovers." Heath spoke truthfully. Zoey and her gang stared at him.

"Lovers?" She asked her voice breaking.

"Yes, Zoey. We're lovers. After he kidnapped me something happened. I don't know how to explain it but we just clicked. Feelings developed and afterwards I decided to stay with him." Heath explained.

"He's playing you." Zoey decided. Heath stared at her with disbelieving confusion.

"What?" He asked. "How do you know that? You've never stopped to think about what kind of person he is. You've never thought about anything except that he's a demon and you need to stop him." Heath lectured.

"That's because he is. Kalona is a demon who wants revenge on the world. He's going to destroy us. He doesn't have emotions, Heath. He can't possibly love you." Zoey tried to reason with him. Heath shook his head.

"No you don't understand, Zoey. You see him as a monster and you can't look him in the face but I can." He stated. "I can look him in the face and I see something other than a monster. He may have taken a wrong turn in his life and became a fallen angel. He may have chose wrong choices but he still has emotions. Whether you see it or not, Kalona loves me and I love him." Heath spoke with determination and confidence.

"You're delusional." Erin spoke from behind Zoey. Shaunee nodded her head.

"I'm not delusional." Heath addressed her. "I see beneath the physical aspects of a person. What I speak is the truth. I'm sorry if he's a total asshole to you guys and he wants revenge on something that happened centuries ago. I can't change who he is but I know for sure that he loves me and I love him. Perhaps that's enough to cease his ambitions for now." Heath really hoped it did. Despite what he just said Heath wasn't too big on his lover destroying humanity and creating whatever it was he wants to create. Then he looked past Zoey and her gang of friends. He really needed to get going.

"Look can we talk about this another time? I've really got to get going." He said and tried to side step her but she didn't move.

"Where you going, Heath? So late into the day…" She gave him a look.

"It's really none of your business where I'm going." Heath spat back. He was getting tired of this. First his parents and now Zoey. Was he going to get any rest today? Or does the world want to confront him about his life all together?

"It is my business Heath. You're my friend and I can't let friends fall into the hands of a demon. Stop going to the House of Night." She commanded as if he would listen to her. Heath snorted.

"You can't control me, Zoey. Now let me pass." He glared at her.

"No, I'm not letting you go to the House of Night. Whatever spell he has you under I promise you I can break it. Come with me. Come back to me." Zoey reached an arm out and kept her hands outstretched. Heath stared at it. Then up at her. Her face was pleading but he shook his head and smacked her hand away.

"Sorry, Zoey, but no. I'm not going with you. I love Kalona and I'm sticking by him." He tried to side step her again but she grabbed him by the arm and tugs him back. That was as far as she went. Immediately a pair of dark wings pushed Zoey and her gang back. They growled as Kalona towered over Heath protectively.

"Zoey Redbird," he greeted. "What are you doing, harassing my lover?" He asked her threateningly. Zoey caught herself and turned away from Kalona in sync with her friends. They all looked everywhere but him. Heath snorted at their attempt and looked up at Kalona.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him. Kalona looked down sheepishly. "You were following me weren't you?" He asked him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine on my own. I won't trip over nothing. I'm not that clumsy. I won't die or get run over by a car."

"You never know, my love." Kalona wrapped Heath in his arms and smiled down at him. Heath frowned at him.

"I'll most likely die of old age instead of getting killed, Kalona. Not everyone gets murdered on a daily basis." Heath lectured.

"No, it's not possible." The two heard Zoey mutter. They turned to the vampyres who are still avoiding Kalona's gaze. Zoey stared right at Heath. "No, I don't believe it." She spoke. Her eyes focused on Heath wrapped in Kalona's arms. It wasn't possible that Heath was really Kalona's lover. Kalona was chasing after her because she was this A-ya girl that he loved in the past. Now he was with Heath? It didn't make sense, especially when Heath looked up at Kalona and smiled at him. He was able to look at him. She growled under her breath. She wasn't liking this at all.

"What is there not to believe? Heath and I are lovers. We are in love. That is all. Leave Heath alone, Zoey Redbird. You'll regret it if you touch so much as one hair on his body." Kalona pushed past the vampyres and walked Heath back to the House of Night. He would have flown but the air pressure wasn't good for the baby. It could lead to a miscarriage. All the way Heath glared at Kalona.

"You just had to threaten her didn't you?" He scolded.

"What? She was harming you." Kalona was truly confused.

"She thought I was under some sort of manipulation. She was trying to help me." He deadpanned.

"Help you? You need no helping." Kalona waved it off.

"I was trying to explain that to her until you swooped in and pushed them all back." Heath waved his arms dramatically. Kalona chuckled.

"I had to, my love. She attacked you. I won't stand by and watch my loved one being manhandled." Kalona pulled Heath closer to him and snuggled his face into his hair. It was an awkward angle to walk from but they managed. Heath tried to get Kalona to let go but the fallen angel wouldn't budge. With a defeated sigh he wrapped his arms around Kalona's waist and they kept walking. Heath stumbled a few times which received a couple laughs from the couple.

"Still though, Zoey is my friend. She thought she was helping me and we don't threaten friends." Heath playfully pouts at him. Kalona snickered.

"She's your friend. Not mine." He stated.

"Uh huh," Heath didn't bother saying any more. The damage was done. What was going to change now? Nothing. He left it as it is.

"So how did it go with your parents?" Kalona asked as he finally released Heath. He intertwined their hands as they began climbing the hill up to the House of Night.

"Not so good." The gloom settled in fast now that he was reminded of his parents.

"Oh?" Kalona arched an eyebrow. Heath nodded.

"They thought I was just faking our relationship and the pregnancy to save face about Zoey…" Heath sighed.

"That's outrageous." Kalona commented. Heath nodded.

"It is my parents didn't believe me this whole time. They kept silent about it and I thought they accepted the fact I'm with man. But apparently they just thought I was doing it because Zoey rejected me. They thought I was joking when I said I was pregnant. We had a scream off during dinner and I stormed out." Heath explained.

"I'm sure they'll come around soon." Kalona lifted Heath into his arms as they neared the House of Night. Familiar with the action Heath wrapped his arms around Kalona's neck and the fallen angel kept walking.

"I hope so; perhaps I can visit them when my stomach is swollen?" Heath gave him a hopeful smile.

"Hopefully," Kalona whispered as they walked into the House of Night. The night sky was already upon them. Many vampyres were shuffling about. They greeted Kalona and ignored Heath as usual. The human just shrugged. He was used to it.

"Yeah they'll have to believe me then. There'll be evidence that I'm pregnant." Heath laughed.

"Perhaps I can show up and dazzle them into believing." Kalona laughed along with him as he settled Heath down on their bed. Heath looked around. They spent a lot of time in here other than around the House of Night. Kalona never liked the idea of Heath wandering the grounds. It was full of vampyres and they could attack him. Especially when Neferet was around. There were several times Heath had wandered about by himself but most of the times he steered clear of the vampyres. He mostly ventured out during the day when vampyres don't wander the grounds. Though he did bump into a few of them who were skimming across the castle walls away from direct sunlight.

Heath was in no objection to staying in their room most of the time. It was cozy and he had snacks to snack on and he had his own personal bathroom. Kalona supplied him with books and entertainment. He wasn't always around at night because of classes and all but he tried his best to be with him every second. Heath sat back against the head board and cradled a book in his lap. He watched as Kalona fussed about the room. The fallen angel finally stopped his fussing and stood around idle. He smiled at Heath who smiled back.

"Well, I'll be going then." He said. Classes were starting soon.

"I'll see you in the morning." Heath waved him good bye. But the minute Kalona left and the door clicked his slumped over. He wasn't too keen on the idea that Kalona continue to manipulate these students into his way of thinking. Sure he loved the man but he seriously needed to work on possibly asking Kalona to stop it all. Zoey had a point when she said he was a monster and he needed to be stopped. He didn't think he would go this far too actually see Kalona off to class. Though it didn't seem so important to him. The wellbeing of the fledglings that is. He didn't really see anything so important that they had to get rid of Kalona. In fact he didn't even see the harm Kalona is doing to these children.

Heath groaned as he realized he was becoming ok with the situation at hand. He mentally slapped himself.

_Get a hold of yourself Heath. You may love the guy and you may be carrying his child but that's no excuse to ignore the fact that he's still planning revenge on the world. You have to do something. You have to stop him, Heath._

Lazing about the House of Night and going to school was no longer an option. He couldn't forget the fact that Kalona was still planning revenge even though he's so sweet on Heath, one of the humans. He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He could tell it was going to get ugly between him and Kalona. He could see major fights and decisions in their future. Wrapping his arms around his stomach he looked down at it as if seeing the baby.

"Hang in there, my child. Just hang in there." He whispered to the baby though it felt more like he needed the encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Heath saw Zoey was in school on Monday. She was waiting for him as he made a slow bee line for his locker once he got past the crowd at the main entrance. He cursed a little before throwing books into his bag and checking for any missing items in his locker. People in his high school loved stealing from absentees. Zoey kept silent as he rummaged through his terribly non-organized locker. He played along to her silence and ignored her. But the silence didn't last long. Zoey spoke seconds later.

"Heath," she started but Heath cut her off by raising a tense arm.

"Stop right there," he turned to her gripping tight onto the top of his bag. "If what's gonna come out your mouth is how Kalona has me in some entrapment and how you can help me then you can save it. I don't want to hear it and I'm not going to make you waste your breath on it." Zoey took a breath and looked around. She poked her tongue against her left canine before looking at him.

"That's… That's not it…" She seemed hesitant and less sure of herself. Heath leaned slightly onto the edge of his locker. He looked at her enquiringly and waited. She unzipped her bag taking out her binder. She fumbled through it before taking out three sheets of paper. She held it out to him. Heath dropped his gaze calculating onto the papers. He scanned her neat medium sized handwriting but he didn't take it.

"What is this?" He asked rudely.

"The notes for American History, Chemistry, and Spanish," she flipped through each one with her pointer finger. Heath gave them one more look before she pushed them towards him. "I copied it twice for you. You can keep these." She said. Heath's eyes widened a little before he took it.

"Thanks… I guess…" He eyed her. Zoey zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She stood there for a while patting her thigh awkwardly. She looked anywhere but at Heath. "Anything else?" He asked the obvious question. Zoey focused on his face in response then shook her head.

"No," she didn't move though. Heath drew his eyebrows together and leaned heavily on the edge of his locker. He sighed frustrated.

"Look, if there's something else you want to say, just say it." His voice rose slightly. People stared but kept walking and conversing with each other. Zoey clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Heath…" She didn't know where to begin. Her voice caught in her throat and she ended up staring at him. A vein twitched rapidly against his temple. He imagined bashing her head into the lockers in frustration but that was placed on hold. He peered over her shoulder at Stevie Rae who power walked down the hallway in their direction. Her boots' heels clicked loudly against the fake marbled floor. Zoey turned as if on cue.

"Did you tell him yet?" Stevie Rae spoke immediately when she was in personal hearing range. She dropped her bag on the floor next to her leg.

"No," Zoey tensed. Heath furrowed his eyebrows at the subtext in their conversation.

"What? Tell me what? The notes?" He held Zoey's notes up. Stevie Rae shook her head and he lowered them. She looked at Zoey.

"You have to tell him. He has a right to know." Her voice held reason.

"Tell me what?" Heath demanded just as the bell rung. They looked at the loud speaker on the wall but stayed put as students shuffled into classrooms. Silence filled the halls as doors shut one by one. Soon the three were left alone in the halls.

"Zoey," Stevie Rae pushed.

"Yes, Zoey," Heath knew he was being bitchy but he didn't have the patience and he was feeling crappy since this morning. Zoey groaned then dropped her bag unceremoniously on the floor. She slumped then straightened.

"Kalona has begun hunting us." It came out as one breath.

"What?" He laughed a bit hoping it wasn't true. "Is this what you come up with? Are you that desperate?" He shouted. Zoey lurched forward but stopped herself from grabbing him.

"No, Heath! This isn't something made up! Several of our comrades disappeared." Zoey protested. Heath snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"Several of your comrades disappear and you're blaming it on Kalona? What's next? A human jump off a building and you gonna blame him too?" Heath slammed his locker shut and spun the dial several times ensuring it's locked. He released the notes he held onto and it flutter to the floor. Viciously, to prove a point, he stepped on them as he walked around Zoey and Stevie Rae.

"Heath!" Zoe shouted after him. He stopped briefly, not sure why. "Look," she called for him to turn around. He did and she held out a long slender black feather; a feather too long and big for any bird. Heath paled.

"What is that?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"It's a feather found near our hideout where two of our vampyres disappeared. You should know this feather very well." Zoey twirled it in her fingers. It shined bright reflecting the hall lights. Heath took a haggard breath of disbelief. He looked from left to right at their feet before looking up again. His eyes were unfocused and moist but he had determination.

"…" He didn't say anything. Heath turned away and walked to class.

 _No, it can't be his feather. He couldn't have done it!_ He tried to reason with his mind but he was losing. That feather obviously belongs to Kalona. He wouldn't mistake it for anything. He's seen it during daylight and he's seen it during night time. Yet his heart didn't want to accept that Kalona may very well continue with his plans to dominate the world. Kidnapping Zoey's personal army was probably his first step. However Heath didn't know what Zoey expected of him by telling him that. There was nothing he could do to stop Kalona.

The second time Zoey talked to him during that day was during lunch. They had several classes together but she kept silent throughout all of them. Heath had grabbed a box of milk from the fridge after getting out of the horribly hot kitchen. He turned and spotted Zoey at his usual table. Many of his jock friends had split leaving her sitting there alone with Stevie Rae. They didn't have any food but a sports bottle each that looked very suspicious. The two connected eyes with him and stared expectantly. Stevie Rae pulled out a chair beside her and waited. Heath looked around the lunch room. There were no empty tables that he could get peace and quiet. His eyes landed on the two again. He sighed. There was no choice. Defeated he walked to the table and sat down but not on the offered seat. He sat across from them.

"Give it up, why don't you?" He sneered; opening his milk and downing it in seconds.

"Please Heath!" Zoey begged him suddenly.

"What?" He stared in shock.

"We need your help." Stevie Rae spoke up. "You didn't let us finish this morning." She clarified.

"My help? What can I do for you? I'm only human, it's you guys and Kalona who are sparring over God knows what." Heath bit into his lunch grudgingly.

"We need you to scavenge the House of Night for our missing comrades." Zoey explained. Heath arched an eyebrow.

"No," he immediately denied.

"Why not? You know as well as I do that Kalona is behind this!" Zoey shouted but not loud enough to be heard by others.

"Just because I stay at the House of Night doesn't mean I walk around freely." Heath said. "There are a lot of vampyres who oppose to my relationship with Kalona. I prefer to stay in our room where it's safe and guarded." Heath took another huge bite before staring down at his lunch. He contemplated on whether to finish it or not for a moment then discarded it into the bin next to their table.

"Please Heath. You're the only one who we can trust and you're not one of them." Zoey gave him a sad hopeful look.

"I'm sorry, backpedal there a bit. I'm Kalona's lover and you think I'm spell bound to him. So that makes me an illegitimate choice. I think you've got the wrong person. Keep looking." Heath stood and grabbed his back pack.

"Heath?" Zoey watched him go. "Heath!" She shouted after him. He kept walking ignoring her calls. He pushed past the heavy swinging doors entering the cold silent hallway. There was no destination in mind but that didn't stop him. He picked a random direction and walked. The walls fled past him as he sped up his walk. His feet led him to his English class on the second floor. Heath stood awkwardly outside the door. He peeked in through the small window at the freshmen class inside. They sat around nervously, barely talking, and focused on the teacher. Some saw him peeking and he retreated back against the wall. He sighed. There was no way he could go in there and sit down while he waited for the period to be over. He stood silently fiddling with his bag strap. He poked his tongue around his canines and stared blankly at the wall ahead of him.

 _Ok, this is going nowhere._ He thought to himself. His watch read ten minutes before the bell rang and he's standing outside a classroom like a moron. Heath eyed the small window on the door again. Temptation to peek in once more gnawed at the back of his mind. Slowly he stepped forward and peeked through the corner. He saw nothing but the teacher's head as the teacher leaned heavily on the door. Heath blinked then stepped back into his previous position.

"Why'd you run off?" Zoey appeared around the corner slightly angry. She eyed Heath and advanced on him. Heath looked at her with disgust.

"Why'd you follow me?" He barked back. She glared then leaned on the wall next to him. He moved to the other side of the door away from her.

"You're acting like a child, Heath." She snapped at him. Her voice bitchy.

"I'm giving you answers but apparently they're not what you want." Heath didn't look at her. He stared straight ahead. Zoey turned so she leaned on her right arm on the wall. She studied Heath for a moment then sighed with a harden expression.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked suddenly.

"I thought that was obvious." Heath still refused to look at her.

"… You know what kind of guy he is. You've seen it with your own eyes." Zoey gave him a pleading look.

"I don't care. I'm not helping you." Heath disregarded her words. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it in front of her.

"Love can't solve everything Heath. Just because you love him and he… probably… lo-loves you doesn't mean he won't harm other people." Zoey struggled and stumbled over her words evidently.

"Not probably, he loves me." Heath corrected her still not hearing her words.

"That's not the problem. He may be kind to only you but he's doing things behind your back. Kalona is still the evil bastard you met from the very beginning." Zoey glared at him but her expression softened. "You're blinding yourself with your love for him. You're not seeing the truth."

"The truth? What is the truth? The stupid legend on Kalona?" Heath snorted in crude humor. "For all we know the story could have been twisted and changed to accommodate the needs of whoever. We don't know the truth about what happened hundreds of years ago."

"I'm not talking about the legend. I'm talking about him kidnapping my comrades and friends." Zoey raised her voice. "The truth is he's kidnapping them and you're too blindly in love to realize that." Heath snapped his neck in her direction. His eyes pierced through hers for the first time. She backed away, taken a back; Heath never looked at her like that. He always held a gentle polite gaze when he looked at her. But now he was glaring and challenging her to speak another word.

"What proof do you have that he's kidnapping these _friends_ of yours? That stupid feather? It could have been from anything." Heath checked his watch just as the bell rang. The doors opened and students filed into the hallways. Heath gave her a sarcastic smile that said "oh look, we're out of time."

"Good bye Zoey." Heath bid her good bye rudely and entered the now empty classroom. He sat down at his seat and leaned back. Running his hand over the back of his neck Heath sighed. "What am I going to do?" He asked no one in particular. His eyes gazed down at his own stomach. Lovingly he wrapped his arms gently over it and smiled softly.

"My dear baby…" he whispered to his child. "Don't listen to what's going on out here. Just grow safely in there." He didn't know if it could actually hear him but he felt it necessary to tell it that. The situation between him and Zoey is becoming messier by the minute. Their friendship is no longer clearly written, it's smudging more and more. His arms unwound when the first student walked in the classroom along with the teacher. He casually placed his hands on his thighs and watched the teacher place his bag and folders and binder on the table.

"Glad to see you're back and on time, Mr. Luck." His teacher commented without looking up.

"Couldn't keep away too long, Mr. Strauss. I missed you too much." Heath smiled at him playfully. His teacher eyed him as he sat down.

"I see your humor is intact." Mr. Strauss joked back dryly.

"Always will be, sir." Heath smiled brighter.

"You have an absence note?"

"Unfortunately no sir." Heath's smile dropped a bit.

"Get one." Mr. Strauss ordered him before getting up to set up the lesson.

"Yes sir," Heath saluted his back which made the other kid two rows away from him laugh. He grinned at the kid. At least something was going ok in his day even if it was for a couple minutes. Students filed in seconds later followed by the late bell. Mr. Strauss turned around and eyed every single one of them for a minute. His gaze lingered on Heath. The familiar feeling of being caught red-handed blossomed in Heath for some unknown reason. He didn't dwell on it too long since Mr. Strauss turned away when Heath became uncomfortable under his gaze. Instead Mr. Strauss cleared his throat and addressed the class.

"Good afternoon, class. How was your morning?" He asked politely. Many mumbled replies of pleasantry answered back. He nodded satisfied before picking up the attendance sheet. He marked it fast with one look around the class and signed it.

"I'm impressed…" He spoke as he signed it. "Everyone's here." He smiled small but it disappeared right after. The room fell silent again as he handed the attendance folder off to the student nearest the door.

"Now, today we're going to study the poem _To the Virgins: to Make Much of Time."_ Many groans were heard but he silenced them with a glare. "I don't care how you dislike poetry. It is a necessity to pass my class." The students fell silent. He gathered up a stack of hand outs and passed them along the rows.

"Take one and pass it back." He ordered them. Heath stared at the poem in front of him trying to decipher its meaning. "Does everyone have one?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now…" Mr. Strauss walked to the center of the front of the room and cleared his throat.

" _Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, Old Time is still a-flying: And this same flower that smiles today, Tomorrow will be dying._

_The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun, The higher he's a-getting: The sooner will his race be run, And nearer he's to setting._

_That age is best which is the first, When youth and blood are warmer: But being spent, the worst, and worst Times, still succeed the former._

_Then be not coy, but use your time: And while ye may, go marry: For having lost but once your prime, You may forever tarry."_

Silence took over after his heartfelt voice reciting the poem. Many of them all stared at him including Heath. Mr. Strauss' lips pressed into a thin line at the clueless expressions. The lesson continued as it always did. Mr. Strauss would show disapproval at the dumbest questions and answers. He would praise those who showed intelligence silently. By the time the bell rang Heath's brain was packed with information on a poem he had no interest in. Heath packed up his bag and prepared to head home.

"Bye Mr. Strauss." He bid his teacher good bye when he passed his table. Mr. Strauss looked up and smiled approvingly.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Luck." He returned the polite gesture.

Heath stepped out of the building with a long overdue stretch. He shut his eyes and groaned at his stiff joints. Shaking away the slight drowsiness he descended the stairs and began his long walk back to the House of Night. The minute he stepped out of his schoolmates view a raven mocker flew down from the sky. Heath raised his arm and the raven mocker landed on it. It screeched happily and nudged Heath's face lovingly. He chuckled. He's grown accustomed to the raven mockers, he's even thinking of describing his relationship with them as family. He loved them knowing they were just children and could be really sweet when they wanted to. Now that he was going to be a father, he felt the parental feeling budding within him for his child and the raven mockers.

"How was your day?" He asked the raven mocker even though it couldn't answer him back. It screeched and widened its arms. "Does that mean your day's been good?" He asked. It nodded its head. He laughed and smiled at it.

"Let's go home." Heath commented. It agreed by nodding its head and flying ahead of him. "Hey, wait for me!" He shouted happily at it before walking faster to catch up. The raven mocker circled in the sky before flying back to accompany Heath. The two headed back to the House of Night where Kalona stood waiting. The raven mocker came flying down and perched itself on Kalona's shoulder. Heath trudged up the path towards Kalona slightly behind. He looked up at Kalona and his heart jumped a beat.

_Kalona has begun hunting us._

Zoey's words popped into his head. He stopped for a minute as his heart beat faster. He stared at Kalona's waiting face, Zoey's accusation circling his head. Realizing he stopped walking Heath shook his head several times to clear the words. With a small tired smile he continued towards Kalona who wrapped an arm around his waist. Kalona kissed him hello and trailed his mouth up to Heath's temple with a pleasing hum.

"Welcome back, my love." He whispered into the man's ear. Heath smiled and wrapped his arms around Kalona's frame.

"I'm back." He greeted him. Kalona released him to thank the raven mocker. It screeched and nodded its head before flying away.

"How was school?" Kalona asked him as they headed back into the House of Night. Silence was his answer. Heath looked down at his feet. The conversations he had with Zoey were coming back to him. Her words trying to pierce through the defense Heath has for Kalona.

"Heath?" Kalona called.

"Huh?" Heath shook his head and looked up. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"Are you ok?" Kalona took Heath's hand and felt it. He placed a hand on Heath's forehead. Heath pulled away.

"I'm just a bit worn out from school." Heath sighed before leaning into Kalona.

"What happened?" Kalona wrapped his arm around Heath, half carrying him back into their room.

"I bumped into Zoey several times… we have American History, Chemistry, and Spanish together. Then I saw her at lunch as well…" Heath decided to leave out the parts where she tried to persuade him to scavenge the House of Night. Kalona wouldn't take that very well. He looked up at Kalona nodding his head to what he said.

"She hasn't done anything has she, my love?" He asked concerned. Heath shook his head looking back down against the floor.

"No, she didn't say anything but I knew she was uncomfortable with me." Heath's voice drooped with sadness. Once inside their room, Heath dropped his bag and lay down on the bed. He snuggled sleepily into the pillows humming in pleasure.

"I missed the bed." He moaned. Kalona chuckled at his display of pleasure. The bed dipped with Kalona's weight. A warm large hand ran through Heath's hair and down his back. It travelled along his waist and onto his abdomen where the baby was.

"How's the baby today?" Kalona asked him. Heath opened his eyes wide and stared at him clueless.

"Honestly? I have no idea… it's so small right now that I can't feel it. I'm not even sure if it's there." He laughed seeing the face Kalona held when he said the last part. It was a cross between dread and sudden shock. "Don't worry, I didn't miscarriage. It's still there." Heath laughed. He couldn't believe Kalona, the fallen angel, took his joke literally.

"Don't joke about it, my love." Kalona silenced him with a finger. "There is power in words." He sounded sincere and worried. Heath ceased his laughing at looked at Kalona's face. He reached an arm up towards the fallen angel. In response Kalona leaned down a bit to feel Heath's hand caress his cheek. Heath's gaze softened.

"I won't joke about it anymore." He whispered. Kalona closed his eyes and sighed contently. The hand that silenced him came up and encased his wrist. His lover nuzzled his palm and bit down on it sensuously. Heath moaned at the feeling of Kalona grazing his teeth over his palm.

"Is it true?" He asked him.

"What is true?" Kalona released his palm.

"What you said: words have power… I've never heard of it before." Heath admitted.

"Humans do not have the power to bring words to life. However there have been exceptions." Kalona moved to sit against the head board. Heath immediately lay his head down on Kalona's lap. "It is true, there is power in words. Humans used to be able to use this power but their power has long faded away. Now only a selective few have this power."

"Like Vampyres and you?" Heath asked.

"Yes… like Vampyres and me… With a spoken set of words there is power of different kind." Heath turned onto his back and stared up at Kalona.

"But you said that humans don't have this power anymore. So it doesn't apply to me." Heath felt devious at the moment. Kalona chuckled.

"I said there are exceptions, Heath my love."

"You think I'm an exception?" Heath asked genuinely curious. Kalona pushed his bangs away from his face.

"Perhaps, better safe than not. There is no absolute way to test a human's abilities to bring words to their power." Kalona whispered the last part at him. Heath nodded promising to play it safe for Kalona. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes. The musical chuckle of his lover reached his ears.

"You are tired. Sleep." Kalona lifted him and placed him under the blankets. Forcing his eyes open Heath brought Kalona into a tight hug.

"I love you." Heath spoke barely a whisper.

"I love you too, forever." Kalona leaned in for a simple chaste kiss. Heath savored the kiss knowing it meant more than a kiss could mean. Pulling back Kalona tucked him in. "Sleep, my love. Everything will be ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in front of the large mirror in their bathroom Heath pulled off his night shirt and tenderly he traced his baby bump. A small ecstatic smile pulled at his lips. He was overfilled with bliss as he looked at himself in the mirror. Slowly he ghosted his finger tips over the bump. His eyes followed every movement through the mirror. A sense of disbelief and explosive happiness swirled within him. It was unbelievable that he had a life growing in him. Never would he have thought it possible. Yet here he was, pregnant eighteen weeks and impatient to meet the new life that had half of him and half of Kalona. He crossed his arms over the bump pretending he was hugging their child.

Warm muscular arms wrapped over his arms and Kalona rested his chin on his shoulder. Heath smiled up at him. Kalona swayed them slightly as if dancing. In response Heath closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Kalona's calm and alluring scent. One of Kalona's arms moved away from his waist, up his chest and grabbed onto his chin. The ever passionate fingers guided his head back and he obeyed voluntarily. Gently Kalona placed his lips over Heath's. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was a calm and simple chaste kiss. Heath sighed into the kiss and melted back into Kalona. They pulled away slowly savoring the quiet calm atmosphere.

"Good morning, my love." Kalona whispered as he dipped to nuzzle Heath's neck. Heath laughed at Kalona's dog impersonation. He snaked his hands up into Kalona's hair and hummed happily.

"Good morning, Kalona." Heath greeted back. "Last time I checked, you were still sleeping." He couldn't help but be playful.

"Mmhmm, I missed you." Kalona spoke directly into his neck. The vibration and hot breath making Heath tickle and laugh. "Come back to bed." Kalona suggested.

"I can't, Kalona," Heath wished he could. "I have an appointment with Dr. Kay at ten." He pulled forward in Kalona's arms to grab the toothpaste and his toothbrush. He looked into the mirror only to stop himself from laughing. Kalona was on the verge of pouting. Never in his life would he have thought he would see Kalona pout. Placing the items down on the bathroom counter he patted Kalona's arms.

"It's ok, I'll be back to snuggle by twelve." He couldn't help but crack a smile. He watches Kalona contemplate the idea before letting Heath go. The fallen angel instead sits on the edge of the bathtub to watch Heath get ready. To say Heath was feeling awkward was an understatement. As he brushed his teeth he side glanced at Kalona who sat with a small smile. The mere idea of his lover watching him freshen up was bizarre. It made him feel like a part of some sort of sick fetish. He spit out the foam and rinsed his mouth prior to turning around with a stern look.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked honestly. Kalona blinked and leaned onto an arm.

"You are stunningly breathtaking," was all Kalona offered as an answer. If Heath hadn't been feeling awkward he would have blushed at the comment.

"Doesn't answer the question why you're staring at me brushing my teeth…" Heath demanded; his stern look morphing slowly into a glare. Kalona produced a musical laugh at Heath's seriousness which only caused Heath to narrow his eyes. "Are you laughing at me?" Anger and disbelief laced his voice. Kalona stopped his laugh immediately. Though he was not fearful of anything he regarded the situation carefully. The room fell silent. Kalona watched as Heath gripped the toothbrush in his hand tightly then lift it slowly.

"Get. Out." The two simple words sounded like a prison sentence to Kalona who as usual didn't heed the warning. It only fueled Heath's anger to see him still sitting there. "I said GET OUT!" Heath threw the toothbrush at Kalona. The fallen angel caught it expertly and examined it. He got up from the edge of the tub and placed the toothbrush gently down on the counter. He spared Heath a calm glance before exiting the bathroom. The door clicking shut behind him. Heath huffed before continuing his morning routine.

Minutes later he emerged wearing a casual hoodie with some loose fitting pants. His clothes had become tight when he hit the seventeen week mark. Though they still fit he had traded them in for some loose fitting clothing that would hide his baby bump. He wasn't ready to tell everyone that he was a freak and pregnant with a possible monstrous looking child. Though he would leave out the monstrous looking child part out. He tugged his hoodie down over his stomach and looked around for Kalona. The fallen angel was not in the room. Heath sighed. He felt bad for getting all emotional on him and even throwing something.

 _Stupid hormones…_ He cursed in his mind as he pocketed his wallet, cell phone, and his house keys. Though he didn't live at home anymore he felt better if he carried them around. It gave him a sense of security. Patting his keys through the pocket Heath headed out. On his way downstairs he looked around for Kalona. Unfortunately the fallen angel had disappeared altogether. Heath sighed and waved for the gates to open. Defeated he stepped outside and walked his way to town to catch a bus to Dr. Kay's.

**Kalona and Heath**

Dr. Kay's office was bustling with mothers-to-be talking happily. Their smiles were heavenly as they shared pregnancy tricks and anecdotes. Heath entered rubbing his stomach trying to make himself relax. He was the only male here to see Dr. Kay and it didn't help when all talk ceased upon his entry. The mothers and fathers eyed him awkwardly as he made his way to the receptionist to announce his arrival. The receptionist looked up from her phone. She cocked her head to the side with an innocent look.

"May I help you?" She asked. Heath groaned inwardly. This was a different receptionist from the one he met last time. This meant he would have to explain he was the patient again.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Oh! Mr. Luck!" a voice called from behind the receptionist. Together they turned to look at the head that had popped out from behind the wall that boxed in the reception area. It was the receptionist that he was familiar with. He waved, ecstatic that she showed. She came out from behind the wall and picked up a clipboard that sat in front of the current receptionist.

"Welcome back and how are you doing?" She asked with a bright smile. Heath smiled back. He liked her. She was one of the more decent women around; the rare ones. She wore no make-up and was confident in her own skin and hair. There was nothing superficial about her. Even her personality was pure.

"I'm doing ok, though I created a tense situation this morning." Heath gave an apologetic look even though she wasn't the one he was apologizing to. She sighed in sympathy and reached over to pat his shoulder.

"It's ok, Mr. Luck. He'll understand." She encouraged him. "Just have a seat; Dr. Kay will be right with you." She smiled as she checked off his name from the clipboard.

"Thanks," He smiled back and sat down careful of his stomach. Many of the other patients still stared. They eyed his stomach and he could tell they were tempted to poke at it. To make sure they weren't hallucinating. At times like these, he wished Kalona could have come with him. But he knew it was a bad idea. Kalona would just distract people with his "alluring beauty" as one vampyre once put it. Heath sighed and bowed his head to stare at his bundle of miracle. He tried his best to wait out the stares and hope the patients and their families would just return to previous activities.

"Excuse me," a timid voice called for his attention. Heath raised his head to meet the woman two seats away from him to his left. She had a small smile and was rubbing her stomach. Her eyes were expectant with a hint of hesitation.

"Yes ma'am?" Heath decided to go with the polite approach. She seemed like a nice lady.

"I'm sorry to bother you," embarrassment painted her features as she became suddenly shy. "But I was just wondering…" she eyed his stomach. Heath looked down then back at her with a forgiving smile. He knew her question.

"Yes," he answered her unasked question. The woman looked up startled. "Yes, I'm really pregnant." He clarified.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She blushed suddenly and covered her mouth with both hands. "I shouldn't have asked!" She became frantic. Her husband, he presumed, placed both hands on her shoulder to calm her. He avoided Heath's eyes and opted to look at the chair in front of him whenever he looked his way.

"It's ok, ma'am, you haven't offended me. I'm quite pleased that you took an interest in asking me." Heath smiled brightly. He wasn't lying. He was actually happy someone has the courage to ask instead of whispering about it. As if he couldn't hear them. She may have been a bit rude to ask but he liked her honesty about her curiosity. That itself nullified any angers towards her asking him.

"Oh…" her shame and embarrassment deflated instantly. All that was left was the slight blush. He watched her get up carefully and sat down next to him. "So, how far along are you?" She smiled. Her mood doing a 360 flip.

"Eighteen weeks," Heath answered happily. She squealed softly.

"Oh! You're going to feel him kicking soon!" Her words were delightful.

"Him?" Heath asked.

"Yes, him, I have a feeling yours is a boy." The woman smiled happily.

"Oh, I see…" Heath felt awkward. This woman was weird. He rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. She smiled back before looking down at his stomach again.

"I'm sorry if this seems a bit much but… can I touch?" She asked.

"Honey-" Her husband protested but she waved him off as if he didn't exist. He sighed and gave Heath an apologetic look. But the look didn't reach Heath's eyes. It settled on his collar bone.

"Sure," Heath didn't mind. He was happy someone was comfortable with him pregnant. She shook with excitement before reaching out and pressing a palm to his stomach. It felt weird having someone touch it. Not even Kalona has touched it yet.

"It's wonderful." She pulled her hand back. "Being pregnant, that is. Having a life grow inside you is the best feeling you can have."

"I'm not so sure about that." Heath laughed. "I love the idea of a new life but I'm creating tense situations around the house." He said embarrassed. She waved him off with a "whatever" look.

"Don't worry about it dear. They deserve it, for getting us pregnant. If we have to suffer then they have to too." She justified it with a confident smirk. "I suggest you do it as much as you can while you're still pregnant. Because when you start giving birth you're going to regret holding back and feeling guilty and not doing it constantly." She snickered.

"Ok, honey, I think that's enough." Her husband pulled her back slightly. He was obviously uncomfortable with the talk. She pushed him away as if he was some annoying cockroach that just won't die.

"Oh, this isn't your first time?" Heath asked.

"Nope, this is my third time. I have two healthy ones; the older one is four years old and the other two." She smiled proudly.

"Mr. Luck," the receptionist called. Heath looked up. The receptionist had the door opened for Heath to enter. "The doctor is ready to see you now." He bid the woman good bye but she accompanied him standing up and gave him a hug.

"I can tell you're going to have immense luck, Mr. Luck." She giggled at her little joke. Though she seemed a bit drifty and floating between reality and the next world Heath couldn't help but chuckle with a bright smile. She seemed so sure of herself that it rubbed off on Heath. He bid her good luck in return and entered the inner office. The receptionist led him past other empty rooms to a room near the corner. Inside sat his doctor, Dr. Kay. She sat with her legs crossed and scribbling some notes down on another patient's file. Her twirling red hair cascaded down the front of her shoulders. She was a woman in her early thirties with a remarkable shine of a mother. At least she is to Heath.

Upon his entry she swiveled around in her chair and smiled warmly. Dr. Kay had been a bit hostile to their first appointment, thinking it was a joke. But after several more appointments the ice had melted between them. Heath found he was slowly becoming fond of Dr. Kay. She never judged him nor did she ask him insulting questions willingly. Heath sat on the chair next to her small corner table. She pulled his file from under the file she was writing on.

"Ok, let's see." She skimmed through the more recent notes. "We've passed the morning sickness stage, so that's good. You're in good health and the baby's healthy… hmm…" She tapped the paper with her nail before looking at Heath.

"How are you feeling, Heath? Anything abnormal these days?" She asked. Heath thought back to this morning in the bathroom.

"Are my emotions supposed to be all over the place? I mean, I was brushing my teeth this morning and my partner was looking at me. I grew angry and started screaming at him…" He trailed off, examining her for any reaction.

"That's normal, Heath. You'll probably be a lot more stressed and your emotions will slip your control. It's all normal." She smiled reassuringly. "Now, since I see you more frequently than the others, I don't think there's a need to do the routine so soon. I'll just jump to asking you the question." The way she said "the question" reminded Heath of those fantasy novels where it spirals into darkness uncontrollably and leaves you lost and doomed.

"What question?" He dreaded asking that.

"During your eighteen week we can give you a test to see if your baby has any abnormalities; defects. It'll better prepare you for what's in the future and, god forbid, help you finalize your decision in keeping the baby." Her words sunk in, especially "abnormalities; defects". Heath had assumed that his child was normal since she hadn't said anything about it being not. She had listened to it several times and did some ultrasounds but nothing seemed shocking. Now she was proposing a test for defects in the baby? Could there really be something wrong with the baby?

"Is there something wrong with my child?" Heath panicked. Dr. Kay placed a gently hand on his own.

"No, no, god forbids that happen Heath! I'm just suggesting it to be safe. I don't want any unwanted surprises when you give birth. It wouldn't do anyone good for that to happen." She explained exasperated. Heath looked at the floor.

"I-I don't know, I know most people would probably say yes but, I'm sorry, I have to discuss this with my partner." Heath stuttered nervously. It was a simple matter to tell the truth but it gets complicated when the sperm contributor is not human.

"I understand you should consult with your partner… why don't you bring him next time if you decide to do the test?" She asked. Heath smiled kindly.

"I would love to but I'm afraid it's not convenient… you see… he has a condition…" He left the sentence hanging for her to determine whatever her imagination has conjured up. She sighed, defeated but accepted his response.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, I'll see you again in a week, same day, same time?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks again, Dr. Kay." Heath got up, accepted the appointment card she handed him, and left the office. He waved good bye to the receptionists when he walked by them, the pregnant woman too. The afternoon sun seemed much more glaring to his solemn sensation. He had no idea that there was a test for checking abnormalities in unborn children. If he knew… who was he kidding? Even if he knew he wouldn't have known what to do.

Quietly he ventured into a coffee shop. He ordered a small cup of coffee and sat down dazedly. No one bothered him even when he didn't even take a sip out of his coffee in half an hour. He just held it till it grew cold and distant to his touch. The coffee stood forgotten between his hands as he stared out the window at the passing people. Society was moving without him. He was locked in a constant spiral of fear for his child. He was afraid he'll have to keep it hidden if it turned out like the raven mockers. He was afraid the world will find out and want to kill his baby. He couldn't let that happen. But he didn't know what to do. As he pondered that thought the hours ticked by from noon to night. He watched the sky tint orange as the sun prepared to descend. Yet he hasn't touched his coffee once. He just stared, lost within his fear, and hoping this would all just go away. Even if it seemed cruel to Kalona and his child, he couldn't help but think that would solve all his problems.

"Disappearing won't help you know?" A voice spoke across from him. Heath jumped from the table knocking over his coffee. He stared at the barista girl sitting across from him. She immediately responded by straightening the cup and wiping away the coffee with a towel in her apron. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"It's ok… It was half my fault. Being dazed, that is." Heath sat back down once she was done mopping up the coffee. "What did you mean 'disappearing won't help'?"

"Sorry I couldn't help but notice you sitting here for the entire day. You looked just like what I looked when my parents divorced, my mom became a workaholic, my brother became undisciplined, and I fell into a spiral of depression." She smiled as if that was an everyday thing. Heath stared at her like she grew two heads.

"I'm… sorry that happened." He said awkwardly. She waved him off.

"It's ok, I'm over it. But you…" She gave him a critical eye. "Back then I wanted to disappear as well. I thought if I just dropped from the Earth everything would be better. My mother would be my mother again. My brother would come home and talk to us. But that's not how it works." She gave him a sympathetic smile and clasped her hands onto his.

"…" Heath didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what you're going through but disappearing won't solve anything."

"I… I…" He didn't know how to start. Should he tell this strange girl the truth? Or should he just pretend to get offended and stalk off? But he didn't have the heart to do that. She may have been strange but she was kind enough to talk to him. He probably seem stranger to her then she did to him. A weird fat man sitting for hours without touching a coffee he paid a couple of bucks for. For all she knew, he could be a serial killer looking for his next fresh kill. Yet here she was, sitting and talking to him.

"Do you believe in… miracles?" He asked her.

"Miracles, as in getting a life changing experience that you thought you'd never get?" She asked back. He nodded. "Yeah I guess…" She shrugged and leaned back against the chair.

"I… you know what, this is going to sound strange but…" He trailed off and stared at the silver table top. She sat there quietly waiting for him to continue. Eventually he did.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but I met this guy and we got together. It was all peachy and fun but then I found out I'm pregnant." He placed a hand to his stomach. "Yeah I'm not fat. Big surprise," he chuckled awkwardly. "Did I mention this guy isn't human and I think my baby is going to turn out abnormal and people would want to kill it?" He started babbling uncontrollably. The words spilled from his mouth the minute he mentioned his relationship with Kalona. The more he talked the more he knew the girl was going to call him a freak and walk off but sh just sat there. Without an expression on her face and listened to him intently. She sat so still that he thought she became a life sized doll.

"So what if your baby turned out abnormal?" She asked with indifference. Her demeanor changed from warm and confident to indifferent and cold. Her gaze locked onto his eyes and she crossed her legs.

"What?"

"So what if your baby turned out abnormal? Does it change the fact that it's your baby? Would you not love it? Would you not protect it?"

"No! What are you talking about? Of course I'll love it! Of course I'll protect it! It's my baby!" Heath shouted at her.

"Then why are you so afraid to see it? There are many babies that are born different from us. And I promise you that the minute they did that ultra sound and found out the parents fought to keep the child. And now they are loved each day and have the brightest smiles. If they can do it then what's stopping you from fighting for your child's right to live?"

"I don't know." What she said made sense. Whether his child was a freak or not, it had the right to live; no one can take that away from it. He knew that but…

"You won't know until you choose a path and take it. Sitting here and pondering on what would happen if you chose this path or chose that path won't solve anything. You have to choose and live that path and fight for what you believe is right. The ending may not be ideal but at least you fought and your child knows that. He or she won't blame you. As their parent you did your job and they'll be grateful for it." She patted his hand. He thought about it for a moment.

"I want this child. I want it to feel loved. I want to know what this child is going to look like, going to be like. I want the world to know my child may have a possible chance of being abnormal but it will be more loved than any normal child in the world. I won't let my child leave before experiencing the world." Heath said with confidence.

"Then what are you sitting here for?" She asked him finally.

With a new resolve he bid her good bye and headed back to the House of Night. The sky had fallen dark by then and he was sure Kalona was ready to tear someone's head off. Yet he couldn't keep his excitement of meeting their child contained. He walked through the gates with a smile. Even when Kalona's anger lashed out and the entire hall darkened with his mood. The angel had his arms folded over his chest and his legs planted firmly to the ground. Heath was sure he stood there for hours since many fledglings just walked around him like it was normal.

"Good evening, Kalona." Heath smiled. Kalona's eyebrow twitched at his happy tone.

"Do you know what time it is, Heath?" He asked through gritted teeth and extreme self control.

"Dinner time?" Heath asked a bit skittish. After hearing Kalona's tone he wasn't so sure a smile was the best way to go.

"No, its hours after the time you said you'd come home!" Kalona shouted. The walls of the castle shook violently. Heath gripped onto a column for support trying not to fall. Kalona didn't even help him. He just stood stoic and still watching him with scrutinizing eyes. Heath huffed before standing after the building stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry I needed some space to think." Heath apologized.

"Think? About what?" Kalona asked more out of curiosity then interrogating him. Heath looked around at the others then back at Kalona.

"Can we go to our room? I'm tired." Heath started heading for the stairs. He yelped when Kalona swept him up from behind and settled him onto his shoulders. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Kalona's head.

"Don't strain yourself; it's not good for the baby." Kalona spoke softly. Most of his anger dissipated. He walked Heath to their room and set him down on the bed. Heath bent to take off his shoes but Kalona pushed him back against the head board gently. He watched as the fallen angel bent down and untied his shoes for him. With care he took them off and placed them by the bed. Kalona sat down next to him on the edge of the bed and caressed the side of his head.

"I was worried when you didn't return." Kalona whispered. "I wanted to go out and find you myself but you told me to stay put. So I did in respect for you. Yet you never returned until hours later. I was ready to charge out there and find you." He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together and breathed in Heath's scent.

"I'm sorry, Kalona. Dr. Kay told me that I was at the stage where we can do an ultra sound to see if the baby had any abnormalities. I kind of freaked about what would happen and needed some time to think." Heath smiled softly.

"And what have you concluded?" Kalona asked.

"I want to do the ultra sound. I don't care if the baby isn't normal. It's still our baby and I'm not letting anyone take our child away from us." Heath pulled back with a full blown smile.

"Are you sure?" Kalona asked him.

"Of course," Heath confirmed.

"If that is your wish then I support you, Heath." Kalona nodded. As if waiting for their moment to end, someone knocked on the door that exact moment. Kalona turned around and called for the person to enter. A fledgling entered and whispered something to Kalona. The fallen angel nodded and stood.

"I have some business to attend to, my love. You've had a tiring day. Get some rest." Kalona patted his hand and kissed him good night. Heath smiled and snuggled into the warmth of his blankets. The door clicked shut and he lay there, waiting for sleep to take over. But he had no such luck. Several minutes later his phone rang loud and obnoxiously. He dove for his phone and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

" _Heath!"_ Zoey's voice screamed over the phone. Heath cringed and rubbed his ear.

"What?" He answered back making sure it was evident he didn't want to talk to her.

" _I know you're still mad at me but can you meet me at that tunnel that we hid in?"_

"Why should I?"

" _Please, it's important."_

"…" Heath looked around at the room. His mind raced with the two choices he had. Then he sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in twenty."


	8. Chapter 8

Heath picked his way through the entrance to the familiar tunnel. The memories of the times he spent down here with Zoey and her friends flooded him as he dodged the slimy walls and the water dripping from the moist ceiling. He took the familiar turns and walked deeper into the tunnel. The fowl stench of rat and sewer water intensified the inner he walked.

"Zoey?" He called out. He squinted at the darkness. Blindly he reached out when he heard a rush of wind past by his ear. "Zoey?" He called out again.

"Thank you for coming." Zoey spoke from beside him. Heath jumped and wrapped his arms around his stomach instinctively.

"Don't do that!" He scolded. Zoey remained silent for a moment.

"Sorry," she apologized finally and fumbled about before a candle was lit. Light flooded the tunnel. Heath looked at her. She looked distraught and tired as if she hasn't slept in days. He felt his conscience tugging at him to hug her and ask if she's alright but he held back. He was mad at her he reminded himself.

"What did you want?" Heath asked her rudely instead. Zoey motioned him to follow her. He hesitated even when she continued to walk farther into the tunnel, never looking back. Heath looked back at the path he came then back at the path Zoey took. Suddenly he felt like he would be betraying Kalona if he followed her. He felt if he took that step something big would happen and he won't be able to go back.

"Heath?" Zoey's voice travelled through from the around the corner. He can no longer see her but knew she was walking back to see if he was alright. He snuck another glance back before turning around.

 _Forgive me Kalona._ He whispered in his heart. "Coming!" Heath shouted just as she peeked around the corner. He jogged up to her and together they walked silently. Zoey led him to one of the rooms they had built back in the days. Inside were Stevie Rae, Erin, and Shaunee. They stood around a bed that was placed against the far corner of the room. Upon their entry all three looked up. Stevie Rae gave him a sad smile while the twins just glanced at him. They all nodded to Zoey. Heath watched as Zoey placed the candle down and moved towards the bed. They parted ways for her giving Heath a glance at the person on the bed. He was heavily bandaged. His breathing was labored terribly and he was speaking deliriously. Heath gasped and took a stumbling step back. Zoey checked the man's temperature with the back of her hand before turning to look at Heath. Her expression was serious and pained.

"This is what Kalona is doing to us." She stated. "He's kidnapping us, torturing us, and then eventually kills us." She continued. Heath backed up into the wall and shook his head.

"No," he whispered. He watched as the man on the bed rolled his head his way. His eyes struggled to open and searched around the room before locking onto Heath's own wavering hazel eyes. Heath's heart constricted at the pain and suffering the man's eyes conveyed.

 _Kalona did this? No, that's not possible!_ Heath struggled within himself. Zoey walked his way. The surrounding air became menacing as she advanced. Her shoulders hunched forward stiffly. Each step she took was solid and sounded heavily. It made Heath want to run but he stood his ground. Even if he was having a mental turmoil that was ready to push him off the edge.

"Kalona is not the angel he used to be. He has been cast out of the heavens to roam the earth for eternity. He has a lot of pent up anger, Heath. He's sweet to you now but it won't last. Beings like him will never care for another long. He'll discard you like he's discarding us vampires. He's using you. Look what he's doing to us. The same thing will happen to you sooner or later. Come to your senses Heath. Come home to me." Zoey held out her hand to him. Heath stared at it. The hand was so welcoming. He looked back up at Zoey. She had an expression of anticipation. Slowly he reached forward. Her expression tugged into a hopeful smile. His hand came closer and closer to hers. Just as they were about to touch his stomach pulsed. He groaned in discomfort and wrapped his arms around his child. His eyes widened instantly as he felt the familiar bump that was Kalona's and his child.

"Heath?" Zoey asked. She moved forward to help him but Heath slid away and backed out the doorway.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted at her. Zoey backed up confused at his sudden change in demeanor. Heath looked left and right at the darkness. He wasn't getting out of here without that candle.

"Heath?" Zoey screeched. Heath glared at her. He moved to grab the candle and she allowed him.

"I don't know what games you're playing but I'm sorry. My answer is the same. Kalona would never hurt me."

"How do you know that? You can't tell the future, Heath! You're not a prophet!" Zoey shouted.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" He shouted instinctively. Instantly he gasped and clasped a hand to his mouth. He stared at Zoey wide eyed. _Oh my god! No! No! She wasn't supposed to know!_ He panicked. Without waiting for her response he turned and ran out the way they came.

"Heath!" Zoey's voice bounced off the walls of the tunnel and followed him in a form of an echo. He didn't stop. Just kept running. Heath dashed out of the tunnel and clambered his way back into town. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he distinguished the candle and dumped at a nearby dumpster. Slowing down to a trot, Heath sobbed loudly. He didn't care if people looked at him strangely. He was frustrated and confused and pregnant and now he broke the news to an entire room of Kalona's enemies. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to tell them. Kalona and he never discuss that part of his pregnancy. The tears streamed faster as he prayed that he hadn't done something disastrous.

Blindly he walked his way towards the house of night. He didn't get far when a strong of gust wind blew at him. He stepped one foot back to balance himself as he shielded his face with his arm. Once the wind stopped Heath peeked past his arm. Standing before him was a really pissed off Kalona. The fallen angel flapped his wings twice before folding it behind his back. He took long heavy strides over to Heath. Immediately he seized the human's left arm. Heath's breath hitched as he stared up at Kalona's own flaming eyes.

"K-Kalona," Heath stumbled.

"Where have you been?" Kalona spoke with a tone of authority.

"I-I…" Heath suddenly felt fear. Fear that he hadn't felt after they had gotten together. His words stuck in his throat and he continued to stare up at Kalona. Kalona growled and shook him roughly.

"Where'd you go?" He shouted at him.

"You're hurting me!" Heath shouted as he pushed against Kalona's hand but it didn't budge. He winced and looked away.

"That's not an answer Heath!" Kalona shouted.

"Ow! Let go!" Heath shouted back. A big mistake. In a breath he wasn't able to take Heath was swept up into the air by Kalona. He screamed and grabbed the fallen angel as he was flown back to the House of Night at an alarming speed. Daringly he looked up at Kalona. The fire in his eyes intensified as did his glare. They reached the House of Night faster than Heath had ever travelled and he was tugged inside roughly by the arm. Heath struggled.

"Let me go! Kalona!" he shouted much to the fledglings' pleasure. Kalona ignored him. He hauled a struggling Heath up to their bedroom and dumped him on the bed. Heath grunted as he came into contact with the soft material. He sat up and embraced his stomach making sure it was ok after all that rough handing. He glared at Kalona. "What the hell?" He shouted, all fear forgotten, instead in its place is anger and frustration. Kalona slammed the door shut without care and locked it. A sliver of fear snaked its way in when Heath realized he was trapped with a fuming Kalona in a room. But he held his ground like he did with Zoey, if not more than he did with Zoey. He wasn't backing down. He was going to prove to Zoey that Kalona wouldn't hurt him.

"Where have you been? I won't ask you again, Heath!" Kalona demanded.

"I was out for a walk!" Heath shouted. For some reason he felt obligated to lie to Kalona about meeting Zoey.

"Lies!" Kalona shouted.

"What?" Heath screeched. He gave him the 'what-the-fuck' look. Kalona threw something at the floor before Heath. Heath looked down to find his cell phone shattered to pieces.

"Don't lie to me human! I know where you went! I checked your phone! I know you went to meet with that woman!" Heath jumped up from the bed and slapped the man before he could even register what he was doing.

"How dare you call me human? I am your lover not your fucking slave!" It was Heath's turn to shout at him. The fallen angel was by his side instantly gripping onto his throat. Heath bugged his eyes out and kicked when Kalona lifted him off the floor. He grabbed onto his Kalona's wrist with one hand and slapped his other hand into his arm.

"K-Ka-Kal…" He tried to speak but nothing came out. Tears streamed down his face as he felt himself becoming lightheaded. _No! Please! My baby! He's going to kill my baby!_ Heath cried in his mind but he kept fighting. He looked down at Kalona's glaring eyes. He pleaded with him to let him down. He reached his arm out to his face. His tears dripped onto Kalona's hand. The fallen angel released Heath suddenly and he crashed to the floor. Immediately he started hacking and coughing and greedily taking in the offered oxygen. His eyes, still bloodshot, looked up at Kalona, frightened but rebellious.

"Heath," Kalona whispered. He dropped to his knees and reached out to the human. Alarmed Heath scampered back and gripped the bed sheets. His eyes cautious and glaring. Hurt by his love's reaction to him, Kalona pulled back hesitantly before standing. He turned his back to Heath.

"Why would you lie to me?" Kalona asked in a hoarse sadden voice.

"I don't know." Heath's own hoarse voice answered back. He cradled his bruised neck breathing heavily. He tried swallowing but it burned and he coughed.

"Why?" Kalona sobbed.

"I said I don't know." Heath gritted out from behind his teeth.

"Damn it Heath! Tell me why!" Kalona whirled around dramatically. Heath glared up at him from the floor.

"I don't know! What more do you want? How am I supposed to tell you something that I don't know? Huh? Huh? You're not even making sense, Kalona! Go soak your head why don't you?" Heath shouted at him. Kalona looked taken aback. But he gripped his fists and restrained himself from attacking Heath again. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to erase the scared expression of his lover's.

"What did she want?" Kalona asked slowly, trying hard to remain in control.

"…"

"What did she want?" Kalona shouted and backhanded the lamp off the bedside table. Heath flinched away and hunched his shoulders into himself preparing for a possible attack. But none came. He peeked over his shoulder at Kalona. The fallen angel stood there huffing and glaring at their bed.

"She wanted to talk about our friendship." Heath lied, hopefully it was convincing. Kalona glanced at him then back at the bed.

"That's all?" He asked. Heath nodded. "You're not lying?"

"What more can I possibly lie about?" Heath countered even though he knew that would just set Kalona off again. However Kalona just ran a hand through his hair and turned to leave. He slammed the door shut leaving Heath alone in the room to cry the night away. Once he was sure the fallen angel wasn't going to return Heath wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the bed. The dam broke and the tears streamed hurriedly down his cheeks. He didn't know what happened but he knew something had changed. They had changed. And it wasn't going to be fixed that easily anymore. Talking isn't just going to cut it.

Tired and exhausted Heath dragged himself onto the bed. Not bothering with his clothes he shimmied under the comforter and buried his head into the pillow. He took a deep breath before letting it out haggardly. The tears started again as he laid there listening to the quietness of the room. He couldn't help but yearn for Kalona's strong masculine hands burying itself in his hair. He yearned for Kalona's soothing voice lulling him to sleep every night. He yearned them so bad that he contemplated searching out Kalona and apologizing. But he shook his head. He wasn't going to be the one to cave. Kalona has to learn that not everything can go his way even if everything had gone his way so far.

Forcing himself he relaxed into the pillow; digging his arms underneath it. He took even breaths and sunk into the bed.

 _I don't need Kalona! I can sleep just fine without him!_ Heath concluded mentally. He didn't see why not. He's done it every night before he met Kalona. Not even his mother would spend his sleeping hours with him, stroking his hair. Not even when he was a baby. Yet, he found himself wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Frustration rose in him but he kept it in. His mouth was wound shut and his eyes blinked every three seconds up at the plain white ceiling.

 _ARGH! Why can't I sleep without him?_ Heath started flinging the comforter repeatedly with all his might. _Go. To. Sleep. God damn it!_ He wore himself out flinging the comforter and resorted to lying there again. Though worn out, he still couldn't sleep.

"You know what? Fuck this crap!" He threw the comforter off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. But he froze when the door began to open. Panicking he got back on the bed retreating the comforter in a hurry. He shrunk under the comforter till only the top of his head was showing and closed his eyes. He listened. The door opened and closed, gentler this time. There was some shuffling about before he felt the bed dip and a hand on his head. He reeled in the urge to flinch away and focused on evening his breathing. He waited but the hand never left. Just rested there. Minutes past and the hand still hadn't moved.

"Why are you the only one who can resist my charm?" Kalona whispered just as Heath was about to get up and demand to know what was so interesting about his head. "Why can't you just listen to me like everyone else does?" Kalona questioned again. Heath contemplated revealing himself. Kalona sounded conflicted and as his lover, Heath couldn't just pretend to sleep and leave him be. That'd be cruel. He prepared to move when a knock sounded at the door. Kalona pulled away and stood from the bed.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and Heath stiffened.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir. But… the vampires you've captured… one of the escaped." A timid voice reported. Heath's eyes snapped opened. An image of the wounded vampire in Zoey's tunnel flashed before his mind.

"How could you let that happen?" Kalona simply questioned him.

"I'm sorry, sir!" The timid voice grew frantic. "We were careless. We think he slipped away sometime during classes." There was silence before Kalona took a deep breath.

"Did you check the castle?" Kalona asked the fledgling calmly.

"Yes sir, he's not here." The voice answered again. Heath felt his heart tear piece by piece with each calming minute that passed without Kalona denying anything.

"Dawn is almost approaching. He won't be going anywhere. Grab a couple of fledglings and search for him when night falls again." Kalona ordered.

"Yes sir," there was a soft patter of feet before the door closed. Heath laid there, soaking in what he just heard. Zoey had been right. Now he felt stupid for not seeing it. The bed dipped again and the hand returned to his head. Feeling disgusted, Heath pretended to stretch, turn, and then flip to the other side in his sleep. Luckily Kalona did not pursue him. Heath snuggled into the pillow and curled into himself. He felt the bed dip further as Kalona climbed on and slipped under the covers with him. Heath stiffened and prayed Kalona wasn't going to wrap him in his arms like he does every night. He can't take that right now. Not after what he heard. He waited several minutes before hearing the light snore of the fallen angel. He breathed out and turned around to face Kalona. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful peaceful face of a fallen angel. However, even Kalona's sleeping face didn't dissipate the anger and disappointment boiling in Heath's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

During his blind time with Kalona, he knew the answer to a question like _would you ever leave Kalona?_ It was always no because he loves him. But now, the answer was _yes because he has done the inexcusable._ He wouldn't be human if he turned a blind eye to Kalona's ways. However he knew he couldn't leave just yet. Though he was reluctant to help Zoey he felt he was obligated to at least find where Kalona was hiding the vampyres before leaving. She did help him see the light of things after all.

Escaping Kalona's and the fledglings' watch was the difficult part. He spent a week detailing their actions and schedules. He learnt when and where they would have dinner and how long classes lasted and if anyone ventured the halls during classes. The fledglings and vampyres schedules were easy to memorize. The challenge was Kalona. The fallen angel didn't require much sleep and seemed to be up at irregular hours. One day he slept through the night and two days later he slept through the day. Sometimes he would awaken during the afternoon and not sleep till daybreak. It was exhausting for Heath to monitor him and avoid him at the same time. Their fight has extended to the next weekend. Heath refused to apologize and refused to accept Kalona's apology. He knew what it meant to accept the fallen angel's apology: he wouldn't be able to leave.

Like the impatient and short-tempered man he was, Kalona gave up and practically screamed, "do as you like!" in Heath's face. In response Heath frowned and locked the fallen angel out of their room. He knew he couldn't really lock him out but was glad Kalona respected his privacy and left him to sulk depressingly alone. However he was still determined to leave.

Though mentally tired Heath believes he has Kalona's schedule down. It seemed so simple; he didn't even know why he didn't catch on quicker. If Kalona slept at night he'll sleep through the day two days later. Though he wasn't actually living, Kalona was bound to earth and its laws. He still needed to sleep. Heath felt his confidence return.

Heath waited patiently for Kalona to fall asleep on Monday afternoon once the weekends rolled by. He ignored the fallen angel as he entered the room; focusing on the book in front of him. Kalona didn't say anything. They were determined to stretch this fight out as long as possible. The fallen angel lounged heavily onto the bed, resting his upper body onto the headboard. He sighed and all went silent. After a half hour Heath snuck a look at Kalona. The fallen angel had slid down onto the bed completely fast asleep. Heath eyed him for a bit before closing his book and walking towards him, as silent as he could. Sadly he ghosted his hand over the crown of Kalona's head.

_I'm sorry but I have to do this._

Breathing in his confidence Heath shimmied out of the room as best as he could while pregnant. The hallways and classrooms were deserted. He felt ecstatic that his information was correct. But he remembered to remain quiet just in case someone decided to venture out of his or her rooms or heard him in their sleep. He opted for no shoes so he could achieve that ninja like walking.

The entire week he spent spying on the House of Night occupants Heath also drawn up a mental map of the property. He marked down any possible areas for Kalona to keep prisoners. His first guess was the basement that no one used. He had snuck down there one afternoon when the sun was at its highest. The door was padlocked and steel bars were attached to it. Heath didn't know if those bars were there before Kalona's reign but he knew that it was meant to keep something in. He didn't bother knocking then. It would have attracted attention then because the schedules he was researching were only half-baked. But today he was determined to find out if they were in there.

He descended the stairs, looking back every five steps. He wrapped his sweater around his baby bump as the temperature dropped. The door was just as he had last seen it, padlocked. But it didn't matter, he wasn't here to get them out, just find their location for Zoey.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He whispered as he placed his ear against the door. There was movement. His heart soared.

"You're that kid Zoey was infatuated with. What's going on?" A man asked. He wondered how he knew but he guessed he smelled to them, even through a steel barred door. Heath snuck a look up the stairs and made a shushing noise for him to hush his voice.

"First, how many of you guys are down here?" He whispered.

"About twenty of us. There were more but that fucking monster tortured and killed them." The man spat but lowered his voice. A pained and sad expression crept onto Heath's face. It was his entire fault for not believing Zoey. He caused more deaths than necessary.

"Zoey asked me to find your location. I can't get you out because they padlocked the door, it must weigh a ton, and the sun is out. But I can send Zoey a message detailing your location. You guys have to hang in there for a while more." Heath sped through his explanation.

"Why should we trust you? You're with that monster." Another voice, this time woman, accused him.

"Fine, but be quick. He's killing us faster now." The same man voice answered.

"Good luck, I'm going to find Zoey now before the sun sets." With that Heath bid them good-bye and left the basement. He hurried upstairs and wrote Zoey a quick letter. He stuffed it into an envelope and wrote her name on front. Kalona kept sleeping oblivious to Heath's actions as the human packed a backpack of necessities. Heath hadn't known his little search party was going to end that fast. He definitely didn't think that his first guess had been right. It was based on horror and slasher films, which made it all the more ridiculous. But because of that he hadn't packed and now he was rushing to do so.

Once everything was packed into his bag he turned to Kalona's sleeping form. His hands began rubbing his stomach. The idea of raising a possible abnormal baby alone was scary but he knew he had to do it. He can't stay here while Kalona tortured his friend's friends. Kalona changed; he attacked him and almost choked the life out him, out of their child. For their child's sake, he was leaving. Heath didn't dare approach Kalona. He knew there was a chance the fallen angel would awaken and stop him.

Instead he opted to just watch from a distance. The urge to embrace him one last time was burning but he forced himself to put on his shoes and lug on the backpack. With one last look he opened the door.

 _Good-bye Kalona, may the best be with you._ He said his good-bye silently. A word could always alert Kalona awake. He slipped through the door and closed it slowly. Suddenly feeling unwelcomed Heath hurried out of the House of Night. He made his way into town and towards the tunnels. It was dead quiet and less creepy with the sun shining through the opening. Heath took out the letter and tried to find a place to place it. Somewhere Zoey would see it. After a ten-minute walk around and observation he opted for the crates that were covered with a white cloth. He had looked under it to find coolers with packs of blood in them. She would definitely see it here. He slipped it under the cloth just in case the wind blew it off the top.

With that settled Heath left the tunnel and headed back into town. That's when he realized he had nowhere to go. He was so consumed by the search and getting away that he didn't know where to go afterwards. Lost he sat down at a random street bench.

"Great, I'm pregnant and have nowhere to go…" He muttered to himself. Then a memory passed by his mind. The image of the coffee house he visited on the day of his appointment seemed warm and welcoming. His mind replayed the encounter he had with one of the employees. Soon he found himself wondering if she was working today and if she would welcome him and listen to him like she did. The thought had him getting up and walking across town.

The coffee house was indeed warm and welcoming. Different types of people sat around chatting, working, or just relaxing. The employees were engaged in conversations with each other or customers. Laughter was contagious as they all laughed at some point. Heath walked up to the counter where the woman he talked to was standing. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey! Welcome back!" She recognized him. "Glad to see you're healthy. And look at you! You're getting big!" She smiled a bright white teeth smile at the image of his swollen stomach.

"Hey, I suddenly had the urge to drink one of your coffees." He smiled back.

"Coming right up, why don't you sit down? I'll bring it to you." She walked off to fix his coffee. Heath took her suggestion and picked a window seat once more. Like he did before he stared out the window. The woman walked over with his coffee, set it down, and sat down herself. Heath smiled at her in thanks.

"So, how's life going for you?" She asked. Something tells him she knows there's something bothering him.

"Not so good," he decided to be honest.

"What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I just figured out that my lover isn't so loving." Heath sighed, defeated. The woman leaned back and roped an arm around the back of the chair. Heath watched her and for a minute he felt like there was something sinister about her posture. Then it disappeared as fast as it arrived. He shook his head.

 _I must be tired._ He concluded. There was no way he felt something demonic from this woman. She didn't seem capable of it.

"Would you like to discuss it? It might help clear some things up." She suggested after a minute of silence.

"The things he's doing is incriminating… I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Heath felt small and somewhat guilty for not telling her. But she just smiled and nodded as if she understood.

"That's alright; it's hard to talk about personal stuff, especially stuff like that." Then she eyed his backpack. "Are you running away?" She asked casually. Heath stared at his pack.

"Yeah, I can't stay with him. It's suffocating."

"You have a place to stay? You look a bit lost." She by passed his comment completely. With a defeated slump of shoulders Heath shook his head. She placed her arms flat on the table and leaned onto them.

"I know we just met and all but do you want to stay with me? I have a two-room apartment that I shared with a friend until she moved out. Her room's vacant except for a queen-sized bed, complete with pillows and a full set of bed sheets, freshly washed." Her offer was tempting and so was her accepting smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose, especially on a stranger." Heath hesitated. She waved a dismissal hand at him.

"Its fine, I know I look suspicious offering my home to a stranger but I need a roommate, the house is WAY too empty. You can run a background check on me if you want." She offered. Heath shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. The accepting of supernatural happenings in creepy but I can deal. It's not like I can live with someone normal while pregnant." Heath chuckled. She laughed. "About rent…" He started off but stopped.

"Don't worry about it. Just house sit for me, do a little laundry, and keep the house clean. That'll be more than enough. I can never get myself organized or remember to do my laundry." She continued to laugh.

"Ok," Heath agreed. He knew it was dangerous to just follow someone home but he was desperate. And for some reason he knew she wouldn't hurt him. "I'm Heath," he introduced himself and extended his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Nina," she introduced herself. Heath cocked his head in confusion. She was definitely Asian. Nina was a weird name for an Asian.

"Aren't you Asian?" He asked.

"Yup, but I gave myself an English name. People keep getting my Chinese name wrong." She sneered a little. Heath laughed at her look. Then she looked at the clock. "Well I got to get back to work. You are welcome to wait here for me. I'll be off in three hours. You could also go to the library two blocks behind us." She pointed in the direction of the library. Heath nodded.

"Thank you, Nina. You're a big help." Heath expressed his gratitude.

"You're welcome; I could never just walk away and not help." She waved and got back to work.

**KALONA AND HEATH**

Nina's apartment turned out to be more than he expected. Heath expected an average two-bedroom apartment like she described but it was not just a two-bedroom apartment. It was a penthouse on one of the more expensive buildings in town. She led him through several corners and rooms that all had an arch as a divider instead of a door. Nina stopped at a door several feet away from the bathroom. She opened it to reveal a large bedroom with a queen-sized bed, large stationary desk with a computer chair, a walk in closet, and a large dresser. The carpet was fluffy black and personally installed, seeing as there was no carpet outside of the room.

"You said apartment, not an extraordinary expensive penthouse." Heath commented as she helped him to the bed. He sat down and rubbed his lower back.

"Eh he he," she chuckled cheekily. "Whoops, guess I forgot that tiny detail." She busied herself by placing his pack on the bed and opening it.

"How could you afford this?" He exclaimed.

"My parents are what you'd call, loaded. I separated from them but they insisted I live in one of our penthouses. I chose this one when I got that job at the coffee house." She smiled at him as she took out his clothing. Heath watched as she took out his boxers and placed them down like she's seen them a million times. Perhaps she did but he felt embarrassed.

"Uhhh, Nina… maybe I should do this myself." He eyed his boxers. She looked at him then at the boxers. She arched an eyebrow but smiled and backed away.

"Ok, would you like something light to eat as a snack? I normally eat dinner at eight."

"Sure, I'd love a light snack." Heath smiled. Nina nodded and took her exit. Heath took another minute to absorb the humongous room. It was larger than Kalona's but not by much. Kalona's room was grand, packed to the point there might not even be a floor to walk on if Heath wasn't a neat freak and cleaned every five minutes. This room was bare and simple. A wave of homesickness struck. This room smelt foreign. There was no lingering scent of Kalona's musky scent. There wasn't the smell of sweets and snacks lingering at the corner. There was only the smell of the clean sheets. That was it.

Nothing like home, that was what this place was. But he was determined to stay. This was his new home for now and he had to accept that. Going back to Kalona was not an option, not anymore. Now that he saw the light on Kalona's true person he couldn't bear sitting around and knowing that beneath his feet, several floors down, was Kalona's personal slaughter house. Instead to rid of his homesickness he got up and placed his clothes away in the dresser. Then headed out into the kitchen where Nina was preparing him a sandwich. She smiled when he sat down on a chair by the small table in the corner.

"Is everything settled? Anything else you need?" She asked as she set the sandwich down in front of him. His stomach growled a little at the smell of the meat that was buried in between lettuce, egg, and bread.

"Everything's perfect, thanks again for letting me stay." Heath smiled at her. "Thanks for the sandwich too." He took a bite. Nina sat down and waved him off with a shy smile.

"Don't worry about thanking me again. I'll get mad if you keep doing it. Just treat this place like you would at home. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask or just buy it." Heath nodded as he busied himself with devouring the sandwich. As he ate Nina stood and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced before heading out the kitchen. Heath sat in silence as he slurped at the yolk that was dripping. He looked around the kitchen. It was as luxurious as the rest of the penthouse. It was also kept extremely clean. He felt out of place sitting there dressed in his average priced clothes and shoes. But he placed that awkwardness aside as he washed the dish and headed back into his room for a nap. His baby was demanding it as he yawned several times on his way and rubbed his tired stinging eyes.

It was easy falling asleep unlike what he had thought. Heath was used to sleeping with Kalona's arms around him or at least in bed with him. This new bed was cold and big and empty even when he fell down against the soft large pillow. There was no Kalona to warm him up or whisper sweet nothings in his ear before he fell asleep. However he found himself closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Was he that worn out that he didn't even know it? Perhaps he was because he knew that it wasn't going to be easy separating from the love of his life and the father of his child.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina turned out to be a great roommate and an even better friend. Though Heath misses Kalona dearly he was still able to smile whenever she had the time to hang out with him. She was into sports, though they'd always end up cheering for two different teams. Nina ate just as much food as he did and they'd always spend the mornings grocery shopping. She was also sensitive to his pregnancy. If his back was hurting she'd give him a massage and suggest a warm bath to work out the kinks. If he was too lazy or tired to get out of bed she'd serve him his meals in bed and wheel in a small TV set for him to enjoy. Nina also understood when Heath would grow angry at the simplest of questions or burst out crying at the most random of moments. She was a better companion than Kalona was even before Heath figured out his dirty secret.

"Mr. Luck, Dr. Kay will see you now." The nurse smiled at him as he walked into the office. Dr. Kay greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Heath. How've you been?" She asked as she flipped open his file. "Everything ok with the baby? No complications?" Heath sat down and rubbed his stomach.

"No, I've been a little sore especially around the back, but other than that, no."

"That's also to be expected. How are your mood swings?" Dr. Kay asked.

"I'm still getting them but not as frequent anymore."

"Good, that'll die down when you're getting closer to your due date." She jotted some things down before throwing her head back a little to get her bangs out of her eyes. She fixed him with a serious expression. "Now, about the test for abnormalities… what's your decision?" Heath hesitated at that question. He hadn't given it much thought for the week. He was too busy settling in with Nina and worrying that Kalona might come after him. The decision had completely slipped his mind. He sighed.

"I really don't know. There are circumstances that I have to consider and the test just… doesn't…" He stopped there, not sure what to say next. Dr. Kay leaned back into her chair.

"I wish I could understand where you're coming from but… is it possible that you're certain there would be some abnormality so you don't want to do the test?" Heath shrugged his shoulders. "No one can force you to abort your baby Heath. If it does come back that he or she has abnormalities you still have a choice of keeping it. Most couples don't but I know a handful that does." Dr. Kay pointed to a picture on her wall. Heath took a look. It was a picture of a newborn baby that had some kind of skin condition and her feet were fused together from heel to toe. Heath cringed.

"Her parents went to Japan while her mother was still pregnant and somehow caught the residue of the radiation from the nuclear bombs during World War II. That was the end result. They decided to keep the child and now she's a healthy five year girl who laughs and lives life to the fullest." Dr. Kay smiled. Heath stared at the photo than turned to Dr. Kay.

"What if I told you that my child might come out worse than her?"

"It's still your choice."

"… Fine, I'll do it." Heath answered before he hesitate and change his mind. A sense of dread settled in him but he knew it was a good decision. He could prepare himself for what his child might look like. Even if he was deformed Heath already knew what his decision would be: he's going to keep the child; no questions or protests welcomed. Dr. Kay smiled at him.

"That's a good boy," she said suddenly before standing up and leading him to another room. A nurse was in there waiting for them already. "Hop on up," Dr. Kay patted the bed. Heath was reluctant to hop on the bed so he gingerly slid onto it and lay down. He lifted his shirt and shivered when she placed the cooling gel on his stomach. His fists clenched tighter and tighter as she hummed as she started rubbing the ball against his stomach. Then she stopped and his breath hitched. She whirled around and motioned for the nurse to leave. When the door was shut Dr. Kay sighed.

"Um…" Heath didn't know what to say.

"…"

"Dr. Kay?"

"I guess you're right…" She whispered before turning the monitor for him to see. Heath gasped. There were two small wings nestling his child. He couldn't tell if there were feathers yet but it was unmistakable that those were wings.

"I'm keeping this child." Heath said immediately with a glare.

"It's your decision. I can't force you to abort it. However if those wings have the ability to move within the womb it might penetrate through the water sack and… well… you know what happens from there." Dr. Kay moved the ball to get a better look at the wings.

"What are the chances of that?"

"I'm not sure. Even though you're already in your second trimester the wings seem to be a little underdeveloped. However just be warned that there is a chance of that happening." Dr. Kay removed the ball and wiped the gel off his stomach.

"Would you like a copy of your baby's picture?" She asked. Heath nodded.

"Yes please," He sat up and pulled his shirt down.

"I'll be right back then." She got up and left the room, leaving Heath to his own devices. He stared at the blank screen. There was the ghost of the image of his unborn child staring back at him. It wasn't there but it was. His hand encircled his baby. Tears threatened to fall as he bowed over to stare at his protruding belly.

"I love you but somehow seeing your wings have brought me sadness. I miss your daddy, baby, but… I can't go back. I can't." Heath sobbed.

Dr. Kay returned almost immediately with a small square piece of paper. She handed it over to him and he sobbed at the tiny bundle in the black and white photo. Dr. Kay patted his back.

"I wish you the best of luck." She whispered before letting him go. Heath walked out of the office in a daze. He pulled out his wallet and placed the photo in the picture holder, right in front of his ID. He stared at it. A sappy smile pulled at his lips immediately. He sucked them into his mouth to keep it from spreading.

 _My child,_ He thought. Heath placed his wallet back into his back pocket before looking around the streets. He wondered where he should go next. His main objective for the day was to go to his check up. Now that that was over he had no idea what to do next. Perhaps he should visit Nina at the coffee house. That seemed like a good idea. He could show her the baby as well.

**KALONA AND HEATH**

The coffee house was flourished with business men and women on their lunch break. They overcrowded the register and the tables, not even the ones in the corner near the bathroom weren't available. Heath stood to one side quietly waiting for the busy hour to pass. At some point Nina looked over and spotted him. She waved then turned to her co-worker. They exchanged words for a few seconds then her co-worker looked his way. She stared for a moment. Feeling self-conscious he smiled and waved. She didn't smile nor did she wave. Instead she handed the current customer his coffee and smiled apologetically at the next. She said something before stepping around the counter and headed into the back room. Several minutes later she emerged with a chair. Heath stared in confusion when she walked towards him and placed the chair down next to him.

"Umm…" he didn't know where to begin.

"Nina asked for me to bring a chair to you. She's a little busy but she'll be with you in a while." She said without much emotion.

"Oh, well thank you." Heath smiled before gingerly taking the seat. She stared at him once he was seated. "Yes?" He asked after several seconds.

"This is an odd thought but it looks like you're pregnant…" She said hesitantly.

"It does?" Heath feigned interest and looked at his body as if inspecting it. "I guess I do look like it." He laughed.

"…" She didn't say anything nor did she leave.

"It's a medical condition. It's very rare but I guess I'm in the one percent." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Slowly she nodded.

"Hope you get well then." She offered before turning and returning to the register. Heath sighed.

 _That was a close one,_ he thought in panic. He hadn't really thought of what other people who didn't know would say to him. He was so caught up in the people who knew what was going on that he completely forgot about the others. However he thought he handled the woman well enough. Perhaps he'll stick to the story of his pregnancy being a medical condition that only one percent of the world has. It's a good cover and no one would pry. No one ever wants to pry into someone's heart wrenching story of a medical condition that left them unwillingly disfigured. Heath rubbed his stomach as he repeated his cover story in his mind so he wouldn't forget it.

Busy hour passed quickly, it was more like twenty busy minutes then silence. Majority of the business men and women filed out of the coffee house twenty minutes after his arrival, very few stayed. He watched as they separated in all directions, talking on their phones or with each other, and power walked away. He shook his head. He'll never understand the life of a business person, power walking even during their break. It's like they were attached to their work whether it was physically there or not. The coffee house's bustle of chatter turned into murmurs. Nina and her co-worker stood at the register rubbing their shoulders and leaning heavily onto the cash register. They sighed and deflated instantly. Heath snickered. He stood from his seat and waddled over to them. Nina smiled when she saw him coming.

"Tired, ladies?" He teased.

"You have no idea," Nina rolled her right shoulder. "I hate it when those business people go on their breaks. They always file in, order their drinks with that superior tone, and then file out. Only a portion of them are nice." She scowled. Her co-worker rolled her eyes.

"It's been like that for years, Nina." She countered. "You get used to it."

"I'm never going to get used to it. I will resent this hour every day of my life." Nina pouted childishly. Heath chuckled.

"But if this hour disappeared and your coffee house is as quiet as it is now, your salary may be cut." Heath suggested. Nina tensed and she stared at him wide eyed.

"On second thought, I love this hour the most. I'm even hoping for more; the more the better the business." She smiled brightly.

"Only money can get her so cooperative," her co-worker poked Nina in the side. She edged away and swatted at her.

"Stop that," she whined.

"Wow, you're different from when you're at home." Heath laughed.

"You guys live together?" Her co-worker asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's my roommate. He needed somewhere to live and I had all that extra room." Nina smiled then turned to Heath. "So what's up? Did you just come to hang?"

"Half of it, I have something to show you." Heath pulled out his wallet and flipped it open for Nina to see, and Nina only. Her co-worker didn't even pry. Instead she turned away to restock the cups. Nina stared at the picture before squealing. She launched across the counter and hugged his neck.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" She whispered happily.

"You look like he just showed you a million dollars." Her co-worker commented absently as she continued restocking the cups.

"Better," Nina said simply with a wicked smile. Her co-worker shook her head.

"Don't want to know, if it's got you jumping up and down then I don't want to know." Her statement hurt Heath a little but he let it slide. It was better she didn't want to know anyway. He didn't have to fend her off and come up with some lame ass excuse for why she couldn't see and Nina could. Instead he folded his wallet and stuffed it back into his back pocket.

"You have to give me one." Nina squealed.

"That's the only one." Heath countered.

"I'll photo copy it when I get home then." Nina said determinedly.

"You're acting like it's yours." Heath narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"Maybe it is. You never know." Nina played along. She leaned down onto the counter and rested her chin in the palms of her hand. Heath shook his head.

"I doubt it but fine, I'll give you a copy. I don't know why you want it though."

"Because I've always wanted one," she said as if it was the simplest thing to say.

"Then… get one?" Heath offered.

"Nope, can't, unable, not possible, impossible," Nina shook her head with each word.

"… Do I even want to know why?"

"Not really, it's not gruesome or anything, just can't." Nina smiled before lifting herself up. "It's time for my break. Let's head over to a table." She suggested then turned to her co-worker.

"I'll leave everything to you then," she said.

"Yeah," Her co-worker waved them along impatiently. Nina led him over to a back table out of customers' way. It was also next to a window, just how Heath likes it. They sat down quietly. He immediately took a look out the window before looking back at her. She had leaned back against the backrest.

"Have you decided to tell him or not?" She asked on a more serious note.

"I don't know… It's his baby as well but… I'm running from him. It wouldn't be running if I went back to tell him about the baby." Heath chuckled though it didn't come out right. It was half lived and deflated instantly. She nodded her head.

"I agree that it would be the opposite of what you're doing. However once the baby is born how would you take care of it? If you're thinking of cutting its wings I'll have to object, despite it not being mine." Nina glared. Heath stared wide-eyed at her.

"C-cut his wings? Hell no! I will never do that!" He shouted then clasped a hand over his mouth. He looked around the coffee house. Some of the customers glanced his way but quickly turned back to what they were doing. He sighed.

"That's good then. I was afraid you'd do that. It'd be unfair to the child." Nina smiled and released a breath.

"I would never imagine doing it. I didn't even think of it until you suggested it." Heath muttered. She raised her hands.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you got the idea out of your head before it even started to flourish." She explained.

"Thank you then but don't give me such a scare again." He hugged his stomach protectively. She nodded.

"Understood," she pressed her right hand against her heart.

"Speaking of which, how'd your doctor react?" Nina changed the subject quickly.

"I prepared her for what to expect though she thought it'd be something like fingers ticking together or an extra arm. She was pretty surprised it was wings but other than that I think she'll keep my secret." Heath leaned back into the chair and rubbed his stomach. It was getting sore as well was his back.

"That's good; it's rare to find doctors nowadays who actually care." Nina commented. "I know my physician could care less if I died right in front of him. He just wants the money."

"Then why don't you switch?"

"Not worth it. Though he has that horrible personality he still is the best out there and he has connections with my parents. They insisted I use him as my physician; one of the only things they'll ever agree on before and after the divorce." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's ok if he's the best out there. Though make sure you're not dying in front of him or you'd really die, without a second chance." Heath laughed. She laughed as well.

"I'll keep that in mind when I feel it drawing near then." She leaned her head back and smiled at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Heath asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, my father called the other day. He wants me to go back home for a family meeting." She surged forward to lean onto the table and scowl.

"Family meeting, I thought they separated?"

"They did but we'd occasionally still have family meetings since their business relationship is still heavily intertwined. We're all supposed to attend and I hate it when I'm called. Normally they'll let me slide since I'm not that involved with their business but I get call occasionally."

"And this time is occasionally," Heath finished. She nodded.

"When's the meeting?" He asked.

"It's at ten tonight."

"… Why so late?"

"There are less people at my father's office, which means fewer eavesdroppers. We conduct these meetings at my father and mother's offices. We alternate between the two with each meeting; it's the only civil thing they can do together that doesn't involve signing some business deal." Nina sighed.

"So I get the house to myself?" Heath asked. Perhaps his voice sounded hopeful because Nina narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you going to do if I say yes?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just strip down to my under shirt and boxers, play some music, and dance around the house," Heath smiled cheekily. She pulled a face.

"Eww, no don't do that." She said.

"That just makes me want to do it more."

"OK, do it then." She changed her tone instantly. He laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I'll most likely relax in the bath or watch some late night TV." He waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing too exciting happening tonight at the house; but if your family starts a fight you have to record it for me. It'd be good entertainment. I love watching people fight." Heath joked.

"Deal," Nina stuck her hand out for him to shake. He grabbed it and they shook on it with serious faces that were on the verge of cracking.

**KALONA AND HEATH**

"Sir you can't go in there!"

"I'm sorry, did you mean me?"

"… Oh…"

"Where's Dr. Kay?"

"… She's in the last office… tending… to a patient."

"Thank you… Alice."

"N-no… problem…"

"Dr. Kay?"

"I'm tending to a patient right now I'll get to you in a minute, please wait outside."

"Dr. Kay."

"I said wa…it... Out… Oh…"

"I'm looking for Heath Luck. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but… I did see him today."

"You did? When was that?"

"Six hours ago."

"Did he change his address?"

"… He changed it…"

"May I see it?"

"It's… not…"

"Show it to me."

"Alright…"

"… Thank you, Dr. Kay. Good day."


	11. Chapter 11

"If you're looking for him then forget it." That was the first thing Kalona heard as he exited the obstetrician's office. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hand. It was held so tight that it folded into itself. He turned quickly at the voice and narrowed his eyes. Leaning onto the fence that surrounded the building was a tall woman with long flowing black hair that she tied into tiny braids. The simply green dress she wore flew smoothly with the passing wind; occasionally tickling her calves. Two strips of green ribbons were tied tightly around her feet and up her ankles. Her gold eyes glared at him as her hands played with a ball of clay. She rolled it between her palms continuously.

"Nu Wa, what are you doing here?" He folded up the paper and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. She observed him then opened the fence and motioned for him to walk through.

"Come, we need to talk." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Nu Wa. Answer my question. What are you doing here?" He stood his ground. Nu Wa sighed.

"Either you come with me or," her hands made quick work of the clay and then she showed him a detailed human clay doll. It resembled Heath down to the last detail. "I end him."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Nu Wa loves humans. She cherishes them more than she cherishes her own life. She was a mother figure with warm, loving energy that she spared without restraint to her cherished humans. However he's seen the cruelty that resided in her when the humans misbehaved. She spared them no punishment and dealt each and every one of them what they deserved. She wasn't a wolf in sheep clothing. Inside her resided two personalities that constantly clash but compliment the other at the same time. And now in her hands was a doll that resembled Heath. He's seen a doll like that and he knew what it was, a voodoo doll, which meant he had no choice in the matter. He goes with her or she'll kill him. His choice was already made from the beginning.

"Fine," he sighed. She smiled happily and with a flick of her wrist the doll disappeared. But he wasn't a fool; he knew she still has it on her, ready to do what she threatened if he didn't listen. He walked past the fence and followed her down the street. Nu Wa remained silent for a moment. She simply led him walking in a straight line. She never once looked at him nor acknowledged his existence. When they passed fifteen blocks and she still hadn't said anything he grew irate.

"Is there a meaning to this walk?"

"Yes there is," Nu Wa turned to him, finally.

"Tell me now or I'll leave."

"You leave and I crush him." She responded immediately.

"Then talk," he countered with venom dripping from his words.

"He must be a strong character for you to be so drawn with him."

"You should know that more than I do."

"I wasn't the one who made him."

"…"

"Did you really think I made him?" She asked with surprise.

"It crossed my mind." He admitted. Heath was so much like the humans that she favored that he had thought she made him.

"You know where I normally reside. Sure we exchange regions every couple hundred years but Heath wasn't my creation. He's someone else's. I'm not sure who's though."

"Is that why you're here instead of across the ocean near the Pacific?" He asked her.

"That's right; we decided to exchange regions earlier this time around. We've grown tired of our own and want a change for a couple hundred years." Nu Wa smiled. Kalona sighed.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm not going to set up some elaborate plan against you… that is if you play your cards right." Her tone changed from casual to warning. He stared at her. She looked back without blinking.

"We're not on the best of terms, why'd you search me out?"

"Because I have things to discuss with you," Nu Wa replied.

"What things?" He asked.

"The baby," she said.

"What?"

"The baby that you and Heath are having," she said.

"What about it?" Suddenly she stopped walking and turned to face him. He stared at her. Nu Wa placed her hands on his shoulders then pushed. He fell back onto the pavement and she placed one foot onto his chest, pushing him down further. A glare dawned on her face as she growled at him.

"I grant your deepest wish and this is how you repay me, by abusing my child?" She shouted.

"You said you didn't create him."

"I didn't but he still is my child! And I won't have the likes of you messing with him! You wished for a child between you two. I granted you that wish seeing as the impossible love between the two of you are flourishing. Then you go and chase him out? You really want to die don't you?" He tried to get up but she stomped her foot down hard against his chest. "I'll grant you that wish as well."

"You don't understand," he started.

"Don't use that centuries old line with me! I've heard it all before and frankly I'm sick of you breathing the air that my children breathe. You're corrupting it and I've overlooked you far too long." Nu Wa stomped on him once more.

"You don't have the power to kill me. You are only the giver of life and the mother of your children."

"I create life and I can take it."

"Not mine," he countered.

"Have you forgotten just exactly who I am?"

"You're Nu Wa."

"Yes, and despite what you think I am not capable of, I will take your life whether it's by my own hands or using another's."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fix the problem; gain him back. He better be glowing with the brightest sunshine of happiness within the near future or I will be back to settle this score."

"How can I do that when he won't meet me? He ran from me." Kalona countered along with a glare of his own. She made a 'ch' sound before taking her foot off his chest and throwing a piece of paper at him.

"He's residing at this address. You meet him yourself. He won't be expecting you but if you scare him or he runs, you can guarantee I'll be there." Without waiting for a response she turned and walked away. He sat there looking at the piece of paper. Had she forgotten that he had Heath's address? No, she isn't forgetful. Does that mean the address he gotten was fake? Probably. Slowly he sat up and caught the paper as it dropped from his chest. It was folded in half. He opened it to read the address that was scribbled on violently and hurriedly. It was a different one from the one he got.

It didn't take long for Kalona to find the apartment. It was the most extravagant and expensive looking building amongst other buildings of the same grade but was lacking something that the building had. Kalona looked at the piece of paper again. Under the address it said 'top floor'. He shrugged and walked into the lobby. Immediately a door man stopped him.

"Sir, are you looking for someone who lives here?" He asked Kalona. Kalona turned to him. The man's breath hitched.

"Yes, could you direct me to the elevators please?" Kalona asked. The door man nodded instantly and led him down the hall to several gold painted elevators that reflected their image. He waved the door man away once the door man had pressed the up button for him. He pressed for the top floor and waited patiently as the elevator took him up.

The top floor had one single door along an entire stretch of hallway. It was to the right of the elevators. He walked over and rung the door bell. There was some shuffling about inside before the door opened. A much disheveled looking Asian woman with short cut brown hair stared up at him. She was at least a head shorter than he was. Her dull colored brown eyes stared at him as she tried to pin her hair back though she didn't seem successful. She wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked in tight. She blinked at him several times but didn't say anything.

"Nina, who is it?" A voice called from the inside, Heath's voice. Immediately Kalona pushed past the woman, not caring if he knocked her down or caused her any bodily harm. He charged into the penthouse and followed the voice that kept calling for the woman. He ended up in a bedroom that had the door opened halfway. He pushed it open all the way and stepped in uninvited.

"I think I'll cook something tonight. I feel like doing something domestic while you're gone." Heath was sitting at a desk with his back turned to the door. He was reading something and hadn't notice exactly who entered his room. He thought it was that "Nina" woman.

"Heath," Kalona called. Heath immediately stiffened. Kalona moved farther into the room and closed the door. The lock clicked and Heath jumped at the sound. He turned swiftly to grip the back rest of his seat and stared wide-eyed at Kalona.

"K-Kalona! What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"I'm here for you." Kalona said.

"How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways." Kalona peered around the room. "It's a sweet deal you've got here, living in a penthouse with a beautiful girl." Then his eyes zeroed in on Heath's stomach. It had grown since the last time he saw him.

"Don't talk about Nina like that." Heath glared.

"Nina's her name? A great name for what she is." Kalona glowered.

"Shut up! Nina was nice enough to take me in! She's better than you'll ever be and you were my lover!" Heath spat. Kalona glared.

"Why'd you run Heath?" Kalona stalked over to Heath's bed and lounged in it. Heath looked away.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because you're a danger to my child," Heath turned back around with his glare restored and intensified.

"Your child? That child is as much mine as it is yours." Kalona responded.

"You may be the biological dad but you will never be the father of my child. I won't let you near my child." Heath declared.

"You can't stop me, Heath. I am stronger and superior to you, who are only a mere human." Kalona threatened. Heath wrapped his arms around his child protectively. He stood from the chair and inched his way towards the door.

"It's that kind of behavior that led me to run away in the first place. My time with you has been nice Kalona, but I'm sorry. You're not what I need for my child. You're the exact opposite." Heath had his back pressed to the door. His hand snaked its way to the door knob and gripped it tight. He kept his eye on Kalona who was still lounged on the bed. He knew Kalona knew his plan. He also knew that Kalona has the ability to stop him but just wasn't doing so, at least not yet. He wasn't under any illusion that he'll make it out the door.

 _Where was Nina? Did she see him? Is she outside, stunned?_ His mind began to wander when he realized Kalona managed to walk in without incident. It meant Nina had opened the door. There was also the fact that they had been making a lot of noise and Nina had yet to show up. She had taken a look at Kalona. He cursed mentally. In the end he couldn't depend on Nina to save him.

"What behavior?"

"The behavior where you pull rank on me and call me a 'mere human', it's demeaning."

"It is the fact. I am of a higher species than you are." Kalona responded with a smile.

"It is fact, I admit but it's not right to pull rank on someone when they have neither choice nor control over the matter. I think it'd be best if you left." Heath whispered, hoping he'd take him up on the offer. He opened the door and stepped aside for Kalona to leave. However the fallen angel stayed where he was as if unaware that he had been invited to leave.

"Get out Kalona," Heath tried a ruder and direct approach. The result was the same. Kalona remained lounged on his bed without any indications that he was going to take the invitation, that's bordering on a threat, to leave.

"Are you going to leave?" Heath deflated and leaned onto the door.

"Not until you agree to leave this place with me and go back to the House of Night. Forgive me Heath."

"Fuck you," Heath shoved him his middle finger before grabbing his jacket and keys. "If you won't leave then I will." Heath announced. He walked through the door and slammed the door before Kalona could mutter a single word. As he made his way to the door Heath searched for Nina. Though he couldn't get a view of the entire penthouse he did pass by the kitchen and living room. She wasn't in any of the rooms and the front door was opened. He placed his hand on the knob and turned around to look at the living room once more. He half expected to see Nina tucked away in a tiny corner but of course she wasn't there.

 _Perhaps she went to the meeting… she's probably really confused right now…_ He felt a string of pity wove around him. It grew tighter as he slammed the front door shut and headed for the elevator. He was surprised that despite his slow exit, Kalona didn't chase after him. Instead he allowed him to leave. Per Kalona's personality he wouldn't have allowed it. He would have definitely chased after Heath for a second confrontation and another chance to prove Heath wrong and him right. Heath leaned onto the gold doors of the elevator. The cool metal that chilled his forehead was greatly welcomed to his heating senses.

 _I guess I'm only important enough to chase part-way for._ The thought depressed him. He stumbled forward into the elevator when the doors opened. Without looking he fumbled his fingers over the numbers, pressing random ones, hoping he got the one for the lobby. He slumped against the wall as he watched the door open and close at random floors before descending into the lobby. He walked out quickly, suddenly with energy after a look out the glass doors across the lobby. Night had fallen and the streets were filled with office workers heading home. He joined them quickly, walking with them in perfect unison. However he turned off in a different direction at the end of the block. It was a quieter street than the ones the office workers normally took.

He didn't get farther than five blocks before two sets of hands grabbed one of his arms each and carried him into an alleyway. Stunned he fought back but it was like a chicken fighting a slaughter machine, futile. Whoever grabbed him was gentle though, unlike what he expected from a kidnapper. He was set gently back onto the ground and his kidnappers stepped back to give him some room.

"Hey! What the hell? Don't think just because I look weak I won't beat the crap out of you!" Heath shouted though he couldn't see who kidnapped him. The alleyway was extremely dark, especially in nighttime.

"Calm down, Heath, it's only us." Zoe's voice filtered through the darkness.

"What is this?" He whined immediately. "Is it seek-and-confront-Heath day? Am I the only one who didn't know?" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe voiced her confusion.

"First Kalona and now you bunch. In case you guys didn't notice, that note was my ticket out of this whole mess. You guys solve your problems without me. I'm done mixing with you whining bunch of babies who can't solve a problem civilly." Heath growled.

"It's not our wish to fight Kalona. It is his." Zoe responded.

"I don't care. Didn't you get my note?" Heath rubbed his stomach.

"We did and we thank you for helping us." Stevie Rae was there too. He groaned inwardly.

"Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be rescuing them?" Heath gave them a pointed look.

"We can't."

"Why not?" He cursed himself mentally as soon as the words left. He was too used to being involved that he allowed the familiarity to take over.

"Because we can't get into the House of Night, there are raven mockers everywhere." Stevie Rae explained.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want you to go back and try to free them."

"No." Heath turned to go immediately. He had escaped and has a good friend who treats him better than any of these people did. He wasn't about to throw himself back into it and lose everything that he gained. Zoe and Stevie Rae followed him. He should have known walking away wasn't going to do anything. After all, he's done it several times and each time they'd followed him.

"Don't you get tired of following me all the time? Why can't you people leave me alone? I don't want to have anything to do with your world anymore." Heath didn't bother to look back at the girls while he talked. It was obvious they were following him even if there was no sound.

"You can't just quit, Heath. You're more involved than you know." Zoe whined.

"I don't care. I'm only the poor human that you guys and Kalona are playing tug-a-war with."

"You want to help us. You know you want to." Zoe continued as if she hadn't heard him. Heath stopped, sighed, and turned around. The girls stared back at him expectantly. Slowly he rubbed his ever growing stomach.

"What makes you think I want to help you? I'm pregnant with Kalona's child. It's more than enough proof that I'm more than half percent on his side."

"You're taking his side?"

"I'm not saying I'm taking his side. I'm saying you shouldn't trust me. After all, I slept with the enemy. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a sudden craving for peanut butter, banana, and bean sprout vanilla ice cream; not necessarily in that order and separately." Heath bid them good bye with a slight nod. This time they didn't follow him.

**KALONA AND HEATH**

Kalona sat unmoving on Heath's bed. He wasn't surprised that Heath had said no and with such insistence. It was evident that Heath was stubborn from the day Kalona had kidnapped him. The fallen angel also knew that if he chased after the human he would only cause more problems. So he stayed put and just observed Heath's room. It was simple despite there being more room than he needed. Half of the room was empty and the other half was full of needed furniture and some of his clothes were littered about in corners or on top of a dresser. On the desk that Heath sat at was an abandoned open book and a rectangular strip of paper that Heath used as a bookmark. Kalona sighed.

"You can come out now, Nu Wa." He said after another minute of silence.

"You knew I was here?" Nu Wa appeared at the doorway. She leaned heavily against it. Coolly, she inspected the hem of her dress.

"You weren't exactly masking yourself." Kalona responded. "I thought you were going to end me if Heath ran." He commented. Nu Wa shrugged.

"He didn't exactly run… There's still hope. I'll give you time but don't mess this up. Second chances only go so far." Nu Wa turned to leave the room. She stopped and turned back.

"Oh and don't be so rough with my children. They're breakable unlike us." She said.

"You're talking about that… Nina woman?" It took Kalona some time to recall her name. He had been outraged when Heath kept repeating her name and bringing her up between them. Nu Wa nodded.

"Yes, Nina is a delicate creature. Please, don't break her or I'll break you." Nu Wa's voice wasn't as threatening as it was when she was threatening him on behalf of Heath. But the playfulness that it held wasn't as playful as it sounded. Instead it was creepy and underlain with a tone of insanity. For the first time in a couple centuries Kalona had to fight the urge to fidget in fear.

"Of course," instead he settled for a cool and calm response. Nu Wa nodded before continuing her path out of the apartment. Kalona lounged for a moment longer on Heath's bed before getting up and soaring out the window. He was still furious; furious that Heath refused him, furious that Heath was staying there, and most of all furious at that human Nina. She has no idea the kind of enemy she's made out of him. Sure, she didn't understand a thing that's going on but he couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Heath was living with her, not him.

Kalona charged through the gates of the House of Night. His raven mockers surrounded him immediately, each one squawking loudly.

"Silence!" He shouted as their squawks increased in volume and drowned him. "One at a time!" He continued to shout. The raven mocker in front of him spoke first.

"Are you sure it was them?" Kalona asked. The raven mocker nodded.

"How long did they loiter for?" A different raven mocker answered him.

"My children, it seems Zoe and her _friends_ have discovered the dungeons." Kalona smirked. Someone had leaked information on the castle to Zoe. Someone had betrayed him.

"Gather the fledglings into the temple, my children. We're having an emergency meeting."


End file.
